Fancy nights in America
by Kiyokomao
Summary: Lovino absolutely hates world meetings in America. Lucky for him, Spain has made sure their stay is comfortable and...sexy? A whole week in a fancy hotel with a sexy Spaniard. Terrific. smut and a little bit of world meeting humor.
1. Chapter 1:A little quickie?

It just had to be in America. In goddamn AMERICA. Romano sighed as he stepped off the plane, his little brother close behind. Why couldn't the stupid meeting be in Spain or Italy? Hell, he preferred France or dare he say it, Germany over America.

"Ve...fratello?" Italy murmured softly and tugged at his brothers shirt. "Don't be so mad~ we're here for three days...you might as well enjoy it, right?" He smiled hopefully. Romano, however, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up, I HATE meetings here. I hate staying here. Everyone's rude, the service is crappy as hell and it's so dirty and disgusting!" Romano ranted, not caring that his little brother was still latched onto his shirt. Italy sighed and pulled out the special card from his handbag, indicating to the security that they were the republic of Italy. Romano rolled his eyes at the security guard and grabbed all their luggage. Italy made sure to thank the security guards and rushed to catch up to his older brother.

"It can't be that bad, can it, brother? I mean- big brother Spain is coming to this meeting too..." Italy reasoned and pulled his cellphone out so he could call the German to tell him he had arrived.

Romano tch'd and found the limo reserved especially for the representatives of Italy. As he handed the driver their luggage, he turned to his brother and hissed "What difference does that fucking make!?" He climbed in and crossed his legs angrily.

Italy climbed in and giggled. "Doesn't it? You and him will be staying together like you always do, won't you?" Italy teased. Romano blushed and pointed accusingly to the smaller Italian sitting across from him.

"Shut the fuck up! You're staying with that potato bastard too, dammit!" He hissed angrily. Italy only smiled and looked out the window, enjoying the city scenery.

"If you look at it differently, it's kind of romantic~ I mean, we get our own hotel room, and besides the meetings, we'll be having lots of time together, just the two of us!~" He kicked his feet back and forth happily. Romano rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his hand.

"whatever...idiota..."

~oO0Oo~

When the limo finally pulled into the 'meet up' place, Romano stepped out and grimaced. Not only was the spanish idiot waiting for him by the door, but so was the two German brothers and the Frenchman. Italy stepped out and immediately ran for the potato bastard, wrapping his arms around his neck and spouting out nonsense. Romano huffed, and was about to receive their luggage, when that bastard Spain stepped between the taxi driver and him and took his luggage for him.

Romano felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he snapped at the spaniard. "Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

Spain let a grin spread across his face. "I figured this is too much for you to carry, mi amour~ let me help?"

Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Sure. Do whatever you want, stupid." Secretly, he was grateful that Spain had offered. They had packed a lot of things for their stay, and Veneziano was too weak to carry his own luggage. He could barely carry his own either, but like hell he'd ever admit that!

Germany was handed Italy's and the group split up.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Romano grumbled as he was ushered into yet another limo sitting next to the spaniard and his obnoxious friends seated across from them.

Prussia cackled and France leaned back in his seat. "Why, Toni's taking you to your hotel, little Lovino~"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Romano growled and kicked France's shin. France yelped and held his knee. Spain smiled apologetically and turned his attention back to the little Italian.

"Sí Lovi~ I have a surprise for you~" Spain cooed and moved an arm around Romano's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll like it!~" Romano blushed and sunk down in his seat. The three friends continued to talk and laugh the whole 25 minute drive there. It was still fairly early, about 2 pm if Romano recalled, but he ended up falling asleep and leaning on Spain's shoulder. Once they arrived, Spain gently shook Romano awake, and helped him out of the limo. As Romano wiped his bleary eyes, he looked at the building before him and his eyes widened immediately. It was the most expensive-looking, high-class hotel in this city. He knew they were fucking NATIONS, but with Spain's budget, he had been expecting something a little less fancy. He stared in awe and looked at Spain for an explanation. Spain let a huge smile spread across his face and he patted Romano's head gently.

"Just for you, mi cariño~" He chuckled and let France and Prussia go their own ways before he led the both of them up to their room. Again, Romano stared in awe as he stood in front of the door to their room. It was a penthouse. He gave Spain a look of disbelief as he unlocked the door and let Romano inside. Romano glanced around and became impressed. It was so clean and fancy. Spain placed Romano's luggage down and sat on the bed, watching Romano wander around the room. It made his heart flutter as he noticed Romano's half smile as he looked at the view out the window. Romano checked in the bathroom and gasped.

"Holy fuck! They have a fucking hot tub in here!" Spain chuckled as he heard Romano shout from the other room.

"Sí, I told them I wanted the fanciest and best room they had in this hotel~" Spain informed him. Romano poked his head out of the room and blinked.

"But why? I guess I like it and all, but it's just the two of us..." Romano's voice trailed off as he noticed the small kitchen-like room.

Spain chuckled and leaned back on the bed. "I know how much you hate America, and I can't stand to see you look so uncomfortable and tired during meetings." He recalled and watched as Romano slowly sat down next to him. "I want only the best for mi amour~" Spain finished in a sing-song voice. Which was replied with an angry growl.

"It's your own damn fault if you get in trouble for blowing your budget money!" Romano hissed and laid beside him. Spain chuckled and turned to wrap an arm around the Italian's waist.

"Don't worry about it~ I have it all taken care of~" He hummed and pulled Romano close. Romano grumbled, but leaned into the embrace. "Moron..." He mumbled into Spain's neck. Spain gave a small laugh and rubbed tiny circles on Romano's waist with his thumb. "You think so? But Lovi, in this hotel, there's many ways to have fun!~"

Romano's attention was perked and he glanced up at Spain. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Spain smirked and rolled so he was straddling him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Romano's lips. " I meant that~" Spain whispered, amused at how Romano's face instantly became a bright pink.

"Y-you pervert!" Romano stuttered and turned his face away, too embarrassed to look Spain in the face. So you only wanted to book a fancy hotel for sex? That's stupid." Romano grumbled under his breath.

Spain smiled lovingly and brushed Romano's bangs off his forehead. "Well, yeah, that too, but I seriously did want to make you feel comfortable~"

Romano could've died from the heat rising in his cheeks by Spain's words. "feel comfortable, huh?" Romano mumbled and closed his eyes as he let Spain nuzzle his face softly, humming a 'yes' in response.

Just then, Romano's ringtone went off and seeing as Romano was comfortable where he was, Spain took it upon himself to pull it out of his pocket.

"Lovi~ Your brother wants to have dinner together~" Spain turned to Romano. "How about it?" He smiled as Romano propped himself up on his elbows and snatched his cellphone from Spain's grasp. We're not eating at an Italian restaurant in fucking AMERICA." He grumbled and punched in his brothers phone number. When the dial tone was replaced by a happy 'ciao', Romano huffed. "Oi, if we're eating together, we're not eating at a cheap-ass wanna-be Italian restaurant, so you better think of something fancy, bastard." Spain scooted closer to Romano and took his hands in his, placing light kisses up and down his hands and arms.

Romano tore his hands away from Spain's and sent him a quick glare, before returning his attention back to the conversation he was having with his brother. Spain, however, continued placing light touches all over Romano's back and stomach. Getting irritated with all the contact, Romano slapped his hands away. "Sí...I guess that's okay...better not be shit then...alright. Ciao." He put the phone down and pinched Spain's nose. "Pervert! Touching me while I was on the phone!" Romano grumbled. Spain laughed and tilted his head.

"So? Where are we eating?" His hands were once again rubbing Romano's leg softly. Romano tch'd and stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"He said Japanese food. Should be okay, right?" Romano glared as Spain's face lighted up and he nodded vigorously. "He said he's bringing Japan and that fucking German bastard too." Romano scoffed and crossed his arms.

Spain hummed and stood up. "I guess I'll call France and Prussia~ the more the merrier!~" Spain sang as he pulled his own cell phone out and dialed the number. Romano decided to turn on the tv and watch something, anything for a little bit. He just knew it was going to be a crazy dinner. He soon found a channel in Spanish and sprawled himself out lazily on the bed, waiting for Spain to stop sounding like a stupid school girl inviting her friends over for a sleepover. He soon found himself getting sleepy and nodding off as Spain's conversation continued. Once he heard Spain say his goodbye's, he lifted his head up and tried to blink the drowsiness away. "'Bout fucking time, you bastard." He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Spain blinked and smiled.

"Lo siento, it did carry on for awhile, didn't it?~" He asked as he gently caressed Romano's cheek. Romano rolled his eyes and smacked his hand away.

"Fuck yeah it did! Now let's go somewhere, I'm bored." Romano huffed and stood up. Spain smiled and ran his fingers up Romano's arms.

"Or we could stay here until it's time to go to dinner?~ I'll entertain you, Romano~" Spain smirked as Romano blushed and glared.

"Entertain me!? What the fuck are y-" His sentence was cut off by Spain crashing his lips against Romano in a fiery kiss. Romano moaned into the kiss as he felt Spain's fingers inch their way up his stomach to his chest, gently rubbing his nipples. "Y-you bastard! We're going to be l-late to dinner if we do this n-now...!" Romano stuttered and weakly tried to push Spain away.

Spain grinned and tucked part of Romano's bangs behind his ear. "I guess you're right...how about a quickie?" Spain asked and began lifting Romano's shirt up, not waiting for an answer.

Romano squeaked and blushed a bright red. "W-what the fuck do you mean by a 'quickie'? You b-bastard!" He let his hands grip the bedsheets and shut his eyes tightly. He could hear Spain chuckling and moving lower.

"A 'quickie' means this~" Spain cooed as he unzipped Romano's pants quickly before he had the chance to protest, bringing forth a yelp from the little Italian as his underwear was yanked off soon after. Romano writhed underneath Spain, already anticipating for what was to come. Spain smiled and leaned down to kiss his little tomate properly, sucking on Romano's bottom lip and bringing forth a hum of pleasure once he forced his own tongue inside Romano's mouth. He felt Romano wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, exploring the little Italian's mouth thoroughly, their tongues battling for dominance. Spain fought a smile when he felt Romano give up and give him total control. The kiss broke when the need for air became too much to handle, and a trail of saliva was left between their two lips. Romano licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably underneath Spain.

"D-do something...bastard!" Romano more demanded than begged, tugging at Spain's shirt for emphasis. Spain smiled and pulled Romano's shirt up, placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest and abdomen. He paused once he came across one of Romano's pink nipples. He gave it one, rough lick, drawing a gasp from his lover. Deciding he wanted to hear more, Spain began to alternate between licking and sucking at the sensitive bud, tweaking and rolling the other with his thumb and forefinger. Romano arched his back, his hands flying up to cover his mouth and stifle any embarrassing noises he was sure to make. Spain frowned and gently pried Romano's hands away from his face as he placed butterfly kisses lower and lower on the Italian's body, pausing to suck on particular spots and leaving dark marks. He continued lower until he came to Romano's crotch. Romano squirmed and tried to cover himself, Spain's hungry gaze making him feel hot under the collar.

"Don't cover that pretty mouth of yours, or I'll stop."

Romano was about to question what the hell he meant by that until he felt Spain's hot, wet tongue run up the underside of his cock. Immediately, Romano's back arched and he moaned Spain's name. Then Spain took the head into his mouth, and sucked fervently. "Oh fuck!" Romano whimpered and tangled his fingers in Spain's curly dark hair. Wanting to draw more sounds from the Italian, Spain upped his game and begin to bob his head up and down, pushing more of Romano's cock deeper inside and rubbing the base. Romano nearly screamed and opened his legs wider, granting Spain better access. Spain let Romano's cock fall from his mouth and gave it a few jerks with his hand.

"Call me by my name, Lovi." Spain cooed.

"Why the fuck did you stop!? Keep going!" Romano snapped and tried to kick Spain, who dodged it and pulled his leg down.

Spain smirked in response and lowered himself once again. "Call me by my real name and I'll continue~" He teased, and rubbed the tip, smearing the pre cum that had gathered there.

"S-shit!" Romano gasped and his body trembled with the burning need to release. "Fuck! Fine! H-hurry the fuck up Antoni-aaahhhhh!" Romano shrieked and threw his head back, his body trembling with pleasure. Spain had pushed his cock deep inside, hitting the back of his throat. Then pulled back just so he could play with the slit, drawing more cries from his Italian lover.

"O-oh fuck! S-shit! Just like that...fuck yes!" Romano panted, his breathing becoming heavier. Deciding to relieve his poor Lovi, Spain hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, tasting more of Romano's pre cum and bobbing his head some more. Romano's back shot up in an arch as he felt a burning sensation in his lower stomach.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! T-Toni! I'm gonna-" He bucked his hips and writhed, the heat becoming unbearable. Spain felt his heart flutter at hearing Romano call him by the nickname, and sucked harder. Romano began thrusting his hips into Spain's mouth, drool running down the side of his own mouth. "FUCK! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Romano screamed. One particularly hard suck pushed him over the edge and he gripped the sheets desperately and cried out as his release hit him hard, spurting cum in Spain's mouth. Spain swallowed and licked the few extra drops before leaning back and enjoying the view.

Romano was sprawled across the bed, eyes half lidded, his chest rising and falling and his cheeks painted a dark red. He looked absolutely delicious. The way his clothes were crumpled, revealing his smooth lightly tanned skin, his hair was messy, and his lips we're red and swollen. Spain gulped. His own erection was becoming painful, but he knew they didn't have enough time to go all the way. So, he settled for the next best thing.

"Eheh~ um...Lovi?" He started, crawling over to him and patting his hair gently. Romano opened one eye lazily and stared, obviously in a daze.

"Nn...What is it?" Was the slurred reply.

Spain smiled sheepishly and kissed Romano's cheek. "I'm glad you're so relaxed and content, but um...I kind of have a problem now..." He looked down as if to emphasize his growing discomfort.

Romano blinked and peered down, his cheeks heating up. "Shit."

Spain chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do it for me, Lovi?~" He cooed, and pushed his bangs behind his ear. Romano scoffed and sat up.

"Whatever. Lay the fuck down, then." Spain happily obliged and situated himself comfortably on the pillows. Romano undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear off. "It's so big..." He mumbled as he gripped the base.

Spain hummed in response and let his head fall back. "It's happy to see you~" Spain flinched as he felt Romano stroke his member. Romano rolled his eyes and leaned forward, running his tongue up the underside of Spain's cock. Spain hissed and his hands flew to Romano's hair, tangling themselves in it.

Feeling encouraged, Romano allowed Spain to sink lower, even rubbing the base so as to add to his pleasure. Spain gasped and pushed Romano's head down, in a silent beg for him to take his cock deeper. He released his cock with a pop, and let his thumb run over the tip. "It would've been faster if we just both did it at the same time..." He grumbled, before licking the weeping tip. Spain groaned and shifted a bit.

"I-I guess you're right..." Was the hurried response. "Next time though?" Romano huffed and without warning, sucked the tip and rolled an R onto it. Spain immediately jerked his hips up and moaned. "God, Lovi! Do that again...!"

Reaching down to stroke his hardening member, Romano sucked harder and rolled another R onto the head of Spain's dick. Spain responded with another gasp and jerked his hips again. Having enough of teasing Spain, Romano took Spain's cock the farthest he could into the back of his throat, swallowing around it. Hearing Spain's moans, Romano stroked his cock faster and harder, feeling the tip weep from the need to come. Romano nipped at the tip and sucked hard, finally bringing Spain to orgasm. As he came inside his mouth, Romano swallowed the best he could and gave one last hard stoke before he, too, felt white bliss overtake him and he came with a loud moan.

The two lay there, breathing heavily and limbs tangled. Spain glanced to the side to meet Romano's blissful gaze. He turned away almost immediately and buried his head in the crook of Spain's neck. Spain smiled and rubbed tiny circles with his thumb on Romano's waist, feeling beyond content. "Maybe next time we could do a 69?~" He asked jokingly.

"...sounds good..." Romano mumbled into his neck. Regretting soon after as Spain wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"So it's a yes? Now I can't wait till next time!~" He cheered, nuzzling Romano's cheek. Romano rolled his eyes and struggled under his embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry the fuck up and get dressed. We're late." Romano grumbled, rolling lazily off the bed. Spain chuckled and followed closely behind.

"We have an entire week to enjoy this, mi amour!~ Isn't it nice?~"


	2. Chapter 2 self-confidence boost

Sorry for the long wait! This chapter only has smut in the end!;w; sorry. But! Next chapter will definitely be filled with smut! Hope you like it! (sorry for making Prussia a asshole, by the way)

* * *

Once the taxi cab arrived at the restaurant, Romano gave a heavy sigh. "Goddammit..." He repeated in his mind until Spain poked his side, telling him they had arrived. Romano rolled his eyes and grumbled. He was about to open the door, but watched in disbelief as Spain told him to wait and jumped out of the taxi, running around to the other side, and opening the door for him.

"Here we are, my lovely Lovi~" Spain giggled in a sing-song voice, holding out an arm for him to take. Romano flushed a bright red and hesitantly took his hand. Spain helped him out of the taxi cab and payed the driver, before turning to Romano again. "Shall we go in?" He asked, but was already pulling Romano with him inside.

Romano rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged inside by Spain. Then he saw his stupid brother.

Romano's eyes narrowed and he yanked his hand away from Spain's. Spain gave a whine and pouted, but that wasn't what Romano was concerned with at the moment. He took a shy step behind Spain, grumbling to himself.

There was his stupid brother. Next to that potato bastard. But that's not the only thing. France, Prussia, Japan, Canada, England and America were also sitting at the large table. Spain only smiled and gave a cheerful "Hola!~" before leading Romano to their seats, saved by Italy, of course.

Romano wasn't good with big dinners. Shit, he wasn't good with dinners in general! He became nervous as he followed Spain, avoiding looking at the other nations as he was led to his seat. But, before he could reach his seat, Spain did the utmost embarrassing goddamn thing he could at the moment. He pulled out his chair for him. America and Prussia immediately began doing catcalls and Italy giggled.

Oh, Romano was going to kill him.

Spain stood there like an idiot as he motioned for Romano to sit. Too embarrassed to do anything else, Romano blushed and sat down. Spain then took his own seat next to Romano and had the audacity to put an arm around him. Romano glared at him and kicked his shin from beneath the table. But that bastard only forced a smile at him and turned to look over his menu.

Romano picked up his own menu and began to look it over. "Eda...edama- what the fuck!?" Romano frowned as he tried to read the words.

"Edamame~" Romano turned to his brother, a confusing look on his face. Italy just giggled and leaned closer, pointing to the word. "Japan told me that is 'Edamame', if you want a sort of vegetable, then feel free to order it, fratello, but I know how you hate vegetables~"

Romano heard Spain snicker behind him and he glared. "Shut up. No one asked you! Stupid!" Romano huffed and Italy stuck his bottom lip out in a sort of 'pout' face.

"Then why don't you get what I'm getting?" Italy asked cheerfully. Man, he recovered quickly. Romano groaned, but before he could answer, Spain chirped in.

"Or we could share, my love~" Spain grinned and France and Prussia smirked.

"My, what's with this lovey-dovey air you two got going on?" France asked slyly, before winking at Romano. Romano glared and flipped him off. Prussia then chimed in. "Ja! It's all pink and rosey and shit!" He cackled and took a swig of his drink. "Probably beer..." Romano thought bitterly.

England scoffed and shook his head. "It would be nice if you two could stop showing public displays of affection..." America chuckled at that. Japan and Germany chose to stay quiet and silently sipped on their drinks.

Romano was bright red, even his ears where red. He couldn't even think of any nasty comebacks. Spain on the other hand, sat there beside him, laughing at all the comments they had to say. Romano was about to get up and leave when Italy tugged his shirt sleeve. Romano glared at him.

"Sorry so many people ended up coming...I know you don't like these kinds of things..." He whispered and gave an apologetic smile. Romano shook his head and leaned closer to his brother.

"Why the fuck are America and England here anyway!?" He more spat than whispered. Italy flinched and sunk back.

"I invited Germany originally, but then Prussia heard about it and insisted he tag along, then France wanted to come, inviting England along, who invited America, who invited...um..." His brows furrowed as he tried to remember. "He invited his brother, but I don't see him..."

Romano face palmed and sunk down in his seat. He should've just eaten with his stupid little brother. Just the two of them. Spain could've starved for all he cared! Just as he was imagining a whining, hungry Spaniard, Spain nudged his side gently. Romano flinched and turned to look at him. Spain was grinning like mad as his fingers intertwined themselves with his own underneath the table. Romano felt himself shiver and he looked down, embarrassed. "Why is he flirting so much!?" Romano thought as he squeezed Spain's hand in return.

~oO0Oo~

The rest of the evening went smoothly after that, minus the constant bickering of France and England, Prussia's loud cackling, and his bothers constant flirting with the German potato bastard. Yup, pretty smooth...

So after they all paid together and were going their separate ways, Prussia and France were begging for Spain to go out with them at night. Spain tried to decline, but both his friends were ready to drag him away. Romano's eyes narrowed and he let his arms cross.

"Sorry, I forgot you had a bitchy guy of a boyfriend!" Prussia sneered and glared at Romano.

Romano flipped him off for the millionth time that night and tugged Spain's sleeve. "Spain, I'm tired! Either turn them the fuck down, or go!" He gave a piercing glare, almost as if challenging him. Spain gulped and tried to yank Prussia's grip off of him.

"Did your bitchy boyfriend miss his bedtime?" Prussia jeered. Spain gave him a dark glare as Romano nearly shouted.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You fucking prick!" He tried to lunge at Prussia, who made to punch him. Only until Spain swung Romano over his shoulder, and blocked Prussia's punch with his hand. France sighed and shook his head.

Spain glared at Prussia and murmured "I'm going with Romano. That's that. Now shut your trap and go already." He released Prussia's hand.

But Prussia only tsk'd and took a step back. "You've changed...you never go out with us anymore. Is it that bitch that's tying you down!?" Romano flailed and screamed a line of curses, while Spain continued walking away, ignoring his friend.

~oO0Oo~

When they finally got far enough, Spain set Romano down, who, surprisingly did nothing but stand there with his face lowered. Spain frowned and caressed his face. "My love?" Romano shook his head, but Spain could see his lip was trembling. "Oh, Lovino...don't let what Prussia said get to you, okay?" Spain murmured softly, using his human name. He made to wrap his arms around him, but Romano pushed against his chest, tears streaming down his face. Spain's felt his heart break in two at the sight.

Romano has always had a low self-esteem. So every time someone manages to lower it even more, Spain feels helpless. He wipes a stray tear and kisses his forehead. "Please don't cry, my love. I'm sorry Prussia went and said those things to you."

Romano slowly looked up and sniffled. "Everything he said is true. You didn't deny anything, bastard." He rubbed at his eyes and looked down once more.

Spain blinked and frowned. "What he said is not true, and I didn't say anything because if I had, I wouldn't have been able to stop... I might have attacked him!" Spain chuckled softly and pulled Romano into an embrace.

"...You're still a bastard.." Romano mumbled under his breath and returned the embrace.

Spain was enjoying the moment. It was very rare for Romano to willingly show public displays of affection, even if no one was there at the moment, but he was indeed in heaven. He barely noticed when Romano suddenly whispered into his ear.

"Cheer me up, Antonio?" The action made Spain shiver and he pulled back to look at Romano.

"You should've said so sooner, my love! Fusososos-" He was cut off by a swift kick to the shin and doubled over in pain.

Romano rolled his eyes and grunted. "Not that kind of cheer up... I meant this." He pulled Spain into a kiss, throwing his arms arounds his neck and tilting his head to deepen it. Spain blinked and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Romano closer. When the kiss was broken, Spain's eyes were glazed over with a lusty look, and he rubbed small circles on his waist with his thumb.

"I'd be more than happy to~" Spain cooed in Romano's ear before he licked the shell teasingly.

Romano shivered and pressed closer to him. "Then hurry up and call a fucking taxi or something, idiot." He bit Spain's bottom lip lightly.

Spain didn't spare a second and before long, they were driving back to their hotel, sharing lustful stares and lingering touches the whole drive there.

~oO0Oo~

As soon as the door closed, Spain attacked Romano's lips, kissing him passionately and letting his hands travel all over his body. Romano moaned against his lips and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he was pressed up against the wall. He wrapped a leg around Spain's waist and ground his hips against the others.

Spain reacted immediately and carried him to the bed, their heated kiss never breaking as he pinned him to the mattress. Romano wrapped his other leg around Spain's waist and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Spain was more than ready to give him the attention he deserves. He did feel guilty for letting his best friend talk to his Lovi that way, and hopefully he'd be able to give him the self-esteem boost he so desperately needed.

Romano's needy whimpering snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see that his face was flushed a bright red, drool was running down the side of his mouth, and his eyes were half-lidded.

Spain gulped and bit his bottom lip nervously. He was trying so hard not to lose control. If he did, he was afraid Lovino's butt would be beyond sore tomorrow for the meeting. "L-Lovi?...Are you sure about this? Aren't you worried about tomorrow? I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable..." He trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

Romano growled in frustration and leaned closer to bite Spain's neck. "Goddammit, Spain! I want this! Screw the fucking foreplay and come here and fuck me hard already!" His face became a wonderful shade of red as he bucked his hips up desperately.

Haha...ha...

Not only did Spain manage to rip off Romano's clothes in just under ten seconds, but he also tore off his own clothes, and convinced Romano to lay in the most delicious of positions.

He sat back, content with his work. Romano was face down on the bed, his forehead resting on his arms and his ass displayed beautifully in the air. Spain licked his lips and brought three fingers into his mouth, coating them in spit. Romano watched him from the corner of his eye and spread his legs some more.

Once he deemed them slick enough, Spain pressed one next to Romano's needy hole. Romano gripped the sheets and shivered in anticipation. Spain then pushed it inside, thrusting it slowly in and out of him. "Just let me know if it hurts, okay?" Spain murmured as he pressed a second one next to his hole.

Romano could only whimper in response and press his hips back.

As soon as Spain pushed a second finger inside, Romano's whole body jolted and he let out a deliciously loud moan. "Mm! M-more...!" Romano panted as he shook with pleasure.

Spain obliged and began scissoring the two, before adding a third finger hastily. He thrust his fingers inside him deeply, stretching his Lovi's hole. Romano hissed and his body tensed. "H-huaa! S-Spain!" Romano whined as he shifted his hips temptingly.

Spain watched fascinated as he struck Romano's prostate, who screamed as his back arched and his body trembled. "Ahh! Oh god...right t-there!" Romano moaned as his hips jerked back.

Deciding he was ready, Spain pulled his fingers out, (to which Romano groaned in protest) and quickly made a bee-line to his suitcase, retrieving the container of lube he had brought with him. Once he found it, he re-situated himself behind Romano and opened the small bottle. He lubed his cock up thoroughly and pressed it against Romano's awaiting entrance.

Romano was becoming impatient and glanced behind him to his lover. "Nng...S-Spain...hurry the f-fuck up!" He muttered and shifted on his knees.

Spain only smirked and pushed the head of his cock inside, before pulling it back out. "If you ask politely, my love~" Spain responded slyly.

Romano grumbled and hit the bed with his fists, sexually frustrated beyond belief. "Dammit Spain! F-fuck me hard! Fuck me into the bed! P-please! I n-need it!" Romano begged, his face and ears becoming a dark shade of red as he buried his face in his arms.

Without sparing another second, Spain gripped Romano's hips tightly and slammed his hips into him, burying himself in his lovers tight heat. Romano's whole body trembled and he scrambled at the sheets. "Fuck!" He practically screamed in pleasure as Spain pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him. "Hng! S-so fucking big...feels so good, oh fuck!" Romano mumbled as his ass was rammed into.

Wanting to up his game, Spain licked the back of Romano's neck before muttering in his ear. "Don't forget this, my love." He took hold of Romano's hand and guided it down to his own cock. Romano quickly caught on and began stroking himself in time with Spain's thrusts.

Wanting to give his lover more pleasure, Spain angled his thrusts and reached over and took a hold of his lover's curl. Romano suddenly let out a full-blown cry of pleasure. "Oh shit! D-don't stop! Please don't stop! R-right there!" He pushed back into Spain's thrusts as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks.

Spain groaned and began pulling Romano back to meet his thrusts, literally pounding into him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the bed creaking filled their ears. He was so close, and he could tell Romano was as well, judging by the way his body was practically quaking with each thrust.

Suddenly Romano pressed his forehead to the bed, his legs shaking and he moaned loudly. "yes, yes, fuck yeah...just like that...mnh..." His hand was a blur as he stroked himself faster and harder.

Spain reached around and played with the tip of the other's cock, rubbing the slit as more pre cum seemed to seep out.

Romano's back arched and he shut his eyelids tightly as he screamed in overwhelming pleasure. "Ahh! Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum! S-Spaiiiin! Please don't fu-fucking stop!" His palm was white as he gripped and tugged at the sheets.

Spain couldn't fathom how Romano would even think of him _wanting_ to stop, so of course he complied and continued ramming his cock into him, helping Romano stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Romano's body became taut and he shook and trembled as his orgasm hit him hard, his vision going white as he screamed in overwhelming pleasure. "Yes! A-ahhhhh! Antonio!"

Feeling his lover tighten around him, Spain too, came undone and released inside of Romano. His body shook, and he gave some last few thrusts.

The room was filled with heavy breathing and panting as the both of them lay there in a heap of spent sex. Romano had cum running between his legs, and even some on his stomach and chest, Spain's cum trickling out of his asshole. Spain smiled wearily and wrapped his arms around his lover, showering his face with loving kisses. "You were great, my love! You're so beautiful and gorgeous!"

Romano blushed and waved his hand tiredly. "Shut up, you did all the work..." He grumbled half-heartedly. Spain only chuckled and shook his head.

To be honest, Romano did feel better with himself after he had sex with Spain. Maybe it was because Spain showered him with compliments? Nevertheless, he did feel better and was really grateful of Anto- Spain, for that. He'd plan Prussia's murder another day. Suddenly, Spain's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Te amo, mi cariño~" He murmured softly and gave a quick kiss to his lips.

Romano rolled his eyes and huffed, nuzzling closer and muttering against his lovers chest. "T-ti amo troppo..." It wasn't long before sleep overcame the both of them.

…

Man, he was going to be sore tomorrow, wasn't he?...

* * *

Next chapter is going to start picking up and getting interesting (Yes, even though it'll mostly be smut) but it'll be a while before Spain's weird, constant flirting in public with Romano will be explained. ^-^ thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck yeah! Two updates in a single day! It might not seem so special, but for someone like me, it's actually quite amazing. ;w; I have this bad habit of starting new fan fictions before finishing current ones if you haven't noticed... So, yeah! I love drawing Feli being a little shit, so be expecting a lot of thatXD I hope you guys enjoy! UwU

* * *

World meetings are never fun. Why would they be? Spain had more important things to do than sitting in a boring room in a stuffy suit, listening to everyone talk about their governments and what not. Boring.

Ah, but there's one thing he must admit to liking about these meetings. Romano always sat next to him. There was something about the way he gradually shifted closer to him as the meeting progressed, and the love-filled glances he was able to shoot at him whenever their eyes met. However, Spain had different plans for this meeting. "_Just a few more days...Romano's surely noticed how I'm showering him with affection lately. (I always do, but this is just a tiny bit more than usual.) Time to start my attack again today-_"

"You look dumb."

Spain was brought out of his thoughts and he looked up to his cute lover who was standing above him with an irritated look on his face. Spain could only grin and nod. "And you look adorable!" He cooed, and was given a swift kick to the shin.

"S-shut up!" Romano hissed through clenched teeth, taking a seat next to his lover. Spain nodded and propped his arm on the table, resting his chin on his palm.

"You really do look incredibly adorable though..." Spain smiled at him as their eyes met. Romano blushed and looked away, fumbling with his hands.

"We will now commence with the meeting. Please take your seats." Germany's voice boomed over the rest of the conversations in the room. Romano rolled his eyes and prepared himself for an hour or two of meaningless drabble.

"Firstly, we'll go over everyone's economic and government status'. Starting with this side." Germany motioned to his right, where Japan was sitting. The obviously flustered Japanese man stood from his seat and began flipping through his papers to find the right documents. Once he found them, he cleared his throat and began speaking.

Romano glanced to his side to **fucking see Anto- Spain was already motherfucking sleeping.** He grumbled and gently shook Spain awake. "You idiot! Pay attention!" He whispered angrily.

Spain wore a dazed expression, slowly nodding and yawning before sitting upright again. "Sorry, my love...these meetings really are boring..." He whispered back.

Romano rubbed his temples and shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck, Anto- Spain. If you can't stay awake during meetings, you need to sleep earlier!" He glared at Spain.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to have such fun with you, Lovi~" Spain mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes again as he stretched.

Romano's frown deepened and he tugged on Spain's sleeve. "Bastard! I meant that we shouldn't have sex if you're going to be such a...a...a sleepy asshole!" He blurted out.

"A sleepy asshole, Lovi?" Spain chuckled softly.

"S-shut up! You know what I mean!"

"I suppose so...but I think the more logical thing to do would be to have sex earlier then, wouldn't you agree?"

Romano sputtered and he could feel his cheeks grow hotter. "W-what the fuck!? N-no..."

"If you please, Spain and South Italy. We are still having a meeting." Germany interrupted them.

"Save your sexual innuendos for later!~" France chirped.

Spain laughed and waved them off while Romano literally wanted to bury a hole to jump into. Seriously. He shrunk down in his seat and glared at Spain, mouthing a 'fuck you' at him.

~oO0Oo~

The meeting continued and eventually there was a small recess. Spain stretched and yawned while Romano organized his papers. Their eyes met for a second before Romano looked away. Spain grinned and leaned closer.

"Lovi? Want to go find something to snack on? I'm sure they have vending machines somewhere around here." Spain suggested and placed a hand over Romano's.

Romano frowned, but nodded. "Why the hell not? You won't shut up about it if I say no."

Spain chuckled and stood from his seat. "Exactly!~" He sang happily as he practically skipped to the doors of the meeting room. Romano followed him, sighing to himself as he glanced behind him. The only nations still in the meeting room was Switzerland, Netherlands, Russia, Estonia and Latvia.

_Hah...losers..._

Spain suddenly took a firm hold on Romano's hand and pulled him along as he began walking faster. Other nations happened to be lounging around the corridors and break rooms. Romano's brow furrowed when they passed a vending machine.

"Uh...Anto-...Spain? We passed the snack machine-"

"Ah, that was just an excuse~" Spain interrupted him as he dragged him along, turning around a corner and slipping inside a small room.

Wait.

What!?-

Before Romano even had the chance to object, he was pinned to the wall as Spain stole quick, wet kisses from him.

"Mmph-! T-the fuck-!?" Romano managed to mumble out as he rested his hands on Spain's chest. He was answered with a low growl.

A _horny_ growl.

As Spain's hands began wandering, slowly moving lower until they eventually slipped under his shirt, Romano pulled away just enough to snap at him. "The hell, Antonio!? Tricking me like this, you horny son of a bitch!" He snarled, but subtly pressed their bodies together.

Spain's eyes were wild with lust. Like, a lion that just spotted the most delicious of prey and was ready to pounce at any given moment. He leaned down to place wet, open-mouthed kissed on Romano's neck. "Mm...I'm sorry, Lovi...I just got horny all of a sudden..."

Romano tensed and made a small noise as Spain licked and sucked his neck, a bright blush covering his cheeks. "Ah...w-what the f-fuck!? Y-you can't just...get horny, bastard!" He stuttered out weakly.

Spain paused and gave him an attempted sheepish smile, but it only looked...goofy. Someone as horny as him should _not_ try to smile so...so...innocently. "The meeting was so boring, my mind kind of wandered, and then half-way through the meeting you started chewing on your pen...it was very alluring, Lovi..." He tried to explain.

Romano rolled his eyes and draped his arms around Spain's neck. "Idiot. Just hurry up and kiss me."

Spain chuckled and nodded. "I'd be happy to oblige~"

…...

…...

There was more than kissing...

A _lot_ more than kissing.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes had passed that Romano's cell phone went off. He was currently kissing the ever living hell out of Spain, who was grinding their lower regions together... He gave Spain another sloppy kiss, before struggling to pull his cell out from his pocket. I mean, c'mon...if you had a sexy ass spaniard dry-humping you like there was no tomorrow, while simultaneously groping your ass and practically shoving his tongue down your throat- you wouldn't even attempt to check your phone. No- it, with the rest of the world would be forgotten. But the thought that it might be something important from either his boss or Feli... he had to check it.

Spain growled in annoyance as he held the phone up to look at. Though, his thrusting never slowed, much to Lovino's relief. Um- _annoyance_. His eyes widened as he read the message. He read it over, just to make sure what he was reading was actually really there.

'_Hehe~ The meeting started a while ago, Lovi~ Everyone's wondering where you are! Are you buuuuuuusy?~ ;)'_

Romano immediately pushed Spain back a little more in order to reply to the text. Sure, who the hell cares if those assholes wonder where they are? It was his brothers cocky attitude that made him feel he should reply. You know, to set him straight...

'_As if I didn't know that, idiot. Spain's not feeling well, so we left early. Can you take my and his notes with you when you leave?'_

He shuddered as Spain pushed his hand away, almost demanding his attention, while at the same time slipping his hands into his pants, and fondling his butt. He moaned and rested his head on Spain's shoulder. "God, Toni...just hurry and fuck me already...!"

Spain nodded and hastily began undoing Romano's belt and pants. "You look so incredibly hot right now, Lovi...I can't take it anymore...!" He groaned and kissed him deeply.

Just then, his cell phone sounded again. Romano 'tsked' and checked his messages. It was really hard to concentrate, because you know...Spain was currently taking a firm hold of his cock and _oh_-

"A-ahh! O-oh fuck!" Romano moaned weakly as his legs trembled. He just knew he wasn't going to last very long. He struggled to read the message, but when he did make sense of it, his heart sank.

'_Oh, really? The cameras say otherwise!~'_

That's when he noticed the **motherfucking, goddamn camera oh shit- **How had they not noticed it!? It was right there! In the top corner of the room!

His blush intensified and he immediately shoved Spain away from him. Spain stumbled backwards, obviously shocked and stunned and maybe even slightly hurt. Romano quickly redressed and pointed to the camera. "You stupid motherfucker! Did you know there was a fucking camera!?" He practically screamed.

Spain stood there dumbfounded for a moment or two, before regaining his composure and glancing at the camera. He stared at it for another long moment.

Then...

He did the most horrifically idiotic thing.

**He fucking smiled and waved to the camera!**

**He. Fucking. Waved.**

After a swift kick to the shin, he was dragged out of the small room, regardless of how wiped-out he looked. Seriously, his hair was thrown in all sorts of different directions, his breathing still hadn't slowed, and his eyes still had this predatory look to them. He whined and sulked as he was dragged down the hallway.

"But Lovi! We were having so much fun!" He cried.

"God, Toni...there were people fucking _watching _us!" Romano turned and shot him a glare.

Spain smirked and gripped Romano's hand better. "No, they were watching us _fuck~" _He said slyly.

Romano's phone sounded once again and he reached into his pocket to check it.

'_Hehehehehe! Aw, you left! You guys were giving Japan, Hungary and France quite a show!:P'_

Romano growled in frustration and dropped Spain's hand to reply. Spain simply laughed and looked around for an exit. Like _hell_ they were going back to the meeting room.

'_**Shut. The. Fuck. UP!** Oh my god- Those sick fucks were watching!?'_

They finally found an exit and hurried out of the building. They climbed into a private car they had rented for the day, and sat inside for a few minutes. Mostly because Spain was patiently waiting for Romano to finish his angry texts and buckle up.

"Can you fucking believe it!? Those disgusting perverts were watching us!" Romano complained as he pulled his seat belt on.

Spain laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'll admit that it's not a fun thing to think about, but...now I'm kinda really, _really_ in the mood..." He murmured and flashed Romano a sexy-as-hell smirk.

"Whatever, so am I, now hurry up and take us back to the hotel!" Romano grumbled, a light blush forming on his cheeks. Spain grinned and leaned closer, giving a soft peck to Romano's cheek.

"Let's hurry then!~"

~oO0Oo~

Spain managed to drive through the city and reach their hotel in less than half an hour. Impressive. They both got out of the car and shared small glances. Spain held his hand out for Romano to take as they walked together into the hotel, which he shyly took and let himself be pulled along as Spain led the way.

They walked past the fancy front desk, where the receptionist simply smiled and waved. Romano felt a little bad for not waving back, but what can you do? Especially when he was about to be fucked by a certain spaniard. They took the elevator to the top floor where their suite was located. At this point, Romano could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Spain was so horny, so very horny...

Anyways, he could see that Spain was also becoming excited and impatient. His pace became faster, and his breathing picked up. He was biting his lip in frustration at the slow elevator and already fumbling through his pockets, trying to find their room key. When the elevator doors slid open, Spain practically dragged Romano along, eager to find their room.

After what seemed like forever, they were currently standing in front of their room. Spain had let go of Romano's hand to pull the key out of his pocket and unlock the door. As soon as the door was opened though, Spain turned and pulled Romano inside, swiftly pinning him to the wall as he attacked his lips.

"Hah...Anto-nn!" Romano moaned as he wrapped his arms around Spain's neck. Spain groaned and tugged at the bottom of Romano's shirt.

"Lovi... I can't anymore. I want you so badly..." Spain mumbled against his lips. "Let me touch you."

Romano gasped as Spain's hands travelled lower and groped his butt. Spain was being so animalistic... he explored his mouth, pausing to suck on Romano's tongue and bite his bottom lip. He began undoing Romano's belt and pants and kissing lower.

"N-no...Antonio...! N-not ah! not here...the bed..." Romano weakly mumbled and tugged at Spain's hair. Golden eyes met emerald as Spain pulled his cock out, and began _stroking it. _"Ahh! O-oh my god...!" Romano leaned against the wall, throwing his head back as Spain sucked on the tip. Spain smirked and sucked on his fingers, then went back to sucking Romano's cock as he rubbed his ass with wet fingers. Immediately, Romano's back arched and he let out a loud moan. "O-oh fuck...! Yes...!"

Tangling his fingers in Spain's hair, Romano draped one leg over his shoulders, begging to take him deeper. Spain kept his gaze fixated on his lover as he obeyed and let Romano's cock sink deeper into his mouth. Romano bucked his hips and let out a strangled moan. He was getting close, really close...

Then Spain pulled away to wrap his fingers around the Italian's erection, starving off his orgasm. Romano made a frustrated whine and glared down at his spanish lover. "W-what the fuck, Antonio!?" He spat angrily.

Unfazed, Spain simply grinned, his eyes shining with something Romano couldn't place. He flicked his tongue against the tip lightly and pressed a finger to his hole. Romano fidgeted and subtly pressed onto his fingers. "Look at you. You're just so sexy and adorable, Lovi." He murmured as he kissed his stomach.

Romano shifted slightly and tugged on Spain's hair. "Nn...shut up...'m not cute...!" He argued, wanting so desperately to feel Spain's fingers inside him. Spain shook his head and continued kissing and sucking Romano's waist and stomach.

"You're sexy then." He chuckled and lightly let his teeth graze against his skin. "You're so sexy, and I can't take it." He murmured as he pushed his finger inside his italian lover. Romano's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, pressing back against his fingers.

"Ahh...please Toni...God, just hurry up!" Romano begged weakly.

Amused, Spain decided to let Romano cum. He pressed another finger to his hole, carefully pressing it inside him as he released his cock and took it into his mouth. Romano's knees buckled and he gasped, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. Spain made sure to watch Romano's expressions as he sucked him harder, bobbing his head and running his tongue over the tip of his member.

"O-oh...Fuck, I can't! Oh god, I c-can't! I'm gonna-...!" Romano's moans grew louder as he gripped Spain's hair tighter.

Spain bobbed his head faster as he thrusted his fingers deep inside his lover. The moans he heard was so lovely and sexy, he excitedly pushed a third finger inside him.

"Oh fuck! I'm coming! T-toni!-" Romano's body trembled and he let out a long, breathless moan as he came inside Spain's mouth. Spain swallowed and licked up the remaining drops. He smirked as he pulled away, letting Romano shakily sit down in front of him, still gasping for breath.

"So good..." Romano mumbled, his body still shuddering from the extreme amount of pleasure. Spain moved closer, licking his lips and capturing Romano in a hot kiss. Romano moaned into the kiss, weakly wrapping his arms around Spain's neck as Spain picked him up and carried him to the bed. He plopped Romano onto the bed and climbed over him, grinning down at him.

"Are you ready?" Spain asked in a low voice which made Romano shiver. He nodded vigorously and quickly lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Spain watched him with hungry eyes and even licked his lips.

"_An animal..." _Romano thought as he began tugging on the hem of his lover's shirt. Spain quickly rid himself of all his clothes, tearing the nice fabric of his suit. Romano grunted in disbelief, glaring at the spaniard. "Bastard...I bought that for you and now look at it..." He grumbled half-heartedly.

Spain's eyes seemed to darken –_oh fuck_– and he leaned down to bite Romano's shoulder harshly, causing the latter to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Goddamn it, Antonio!" Romano hissed, struggling to move away.

"Lovi, stop being so difficult..." Spain complained, licking the mark as some sort of apology.

Romano blushed, but narrowed his eyes at the spaniard. "Fuck you..." He gritted out.

Spain rolled his eyes, but leaned up to kiss him nonetheless. "You are so difficult, I swear- C'mere." He mumbled and suddenly pulled Romano's waist closer to him, spreading his legs and pushing them back. "Lovino Vargas, you are such a handful..." He sighed as he took out a bottle that Romano recognized.

"Nn...shut the fuck up...!" Romano retorted weakly, gripping the bedsheets as he watched Spain.

Spain smirked and poured the liquid onto his hand, spreading it evenly over his fingers. He then situated himself between Romano's legs and immediately pushed on finger to his entrance. He grinned as Romano moaned and arched his back.

"F-fucker...hurry up...! I thought you already got three fucking fingers in there!" Romano moaned angrily, trying but failing to kick at the spaniard.

Spain nodded and pushed another finger inside him, thrusting and scissoring the two in and out of him.

Romano sat up slightly, gripping Spain's hand. "God- Toni, I'm ready, you don't have to prepare me, dammit!" He snapped.

Spain just stared at him. "But if I don't prepare you good, we won't be able to go for more than one round..." He said in all seriousness.

Romano's face grew hotter and he opened his mouth to retort, when Spain angled his fingers and thrust them deeper into Romano. "O-ohh...!" He moaned and released Spain's hand.

Satisfied to prove his point, Spain continued. Sure, his dick was throbbing with the need to release, but he wanted to make sure his Lovino would be able to take what was to come. He thrusted his fingers faster into Romano, licking his lips at all the delicious moans and gasps he was rewarded.

Suddenly, Romano threw his head back, his face contorted in pleasure. "O-oh! O-oh my god! 'Tonio...t-there!"

Spain nodded and practically slammed his fingers into Romano, using his other hand to pull at his cock.

Romano shook his head violently and gripped the bed sheets. "Ahhh! T-too much...! I-I'm gonna cum again...!" His body became taut as he came once again in Spain's hand. Spain slipped his fingers out from Romano's entrance and licked his lips hungrily.

"Are you ready, Lovi?~" He asked breathlessly as he lined his cock next to his entrance. Romano squirmed and blushed, turning his head away and avoiding Spain's lustful gaze.

"Nn...J-just get on with it already, you bastard..." He mumbled embarrassedly.

Seeming satisfied with that answer, he pushed the tip of his cock inside, biting his bottom lip as waves of pleasure assaulted him. "S-shit Lovi...you're so hot and tight...!" He groaned and couldn't resist slamming his hips into his lover.

Romano yelped and threw his arms around Spain, feeling incredibly hot. "Oh god, oh god! M-more!~" Romano moaned loudly.

Wanting to satisfy his lover, (And maybe see him cum a third time that day) Spain pushed Romano's legs back, and angled his thrusts. As soon as his dick brushed past Romano's prostate, he threw his head back, almost screaming in pleasure. "Oh fuck!~"

"Feels really good, doesn't it, Lovi? God, you look so fucking sexy right now, I can't take it." Spain growled as he pounded into Romano, never once slowing his pace.

Tears of pleasure trickled down the side of his face and Romano nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Oh god Antonio! I want more! Harder...!" He begged, reaching down to stroke his own cock in time with Spain's thrusts.

Spain smirked and leaned down to suck and bite Romano's neck, making sure to leave marks behind, claiming him as his. Romano was leaving scratch marks all over his back anyway.

Romano knew he wasn't going to last very long, especially when a warm, pleasurable feeling began welling up in the pit of his stomach. He gasped and released his hold on his cock in favor of thrusting upwards to meet Spain's hips. "S-shit! Antonio! I...I feel like I have t-to...!" He moaned.

Spain gave a dark grin and licked the shell of Romano's ear as he whispered to him seductively. "Me too, Lovino. God, you're so fucking hot."

"Ahhh! Y-yes! I'm coming!~" Romano screamed, coming between his and Spain's bodies.

After a few more thrusts, Spain came deep inside of his lover, clenching his eyes shut and groaning loudly as he did.

It wasn't until Spain had pulled out and rolled over beside Romano that Romano built up the energy to speak.

"Fuck...you sure know how to make a boring day of meetings fun..." He croaked out.

Spain gave a breathless laugh, cuddling up next to his lover. "If by that you mean just not attending the meetings at all, then yes. I am the pro~"

Romano couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corner of his lips. "Idiot...why are you being so fucking nice and lovable on this trip?"

It was silent for a long moment, and after a while Romano figured Spain had fallen asleep. He blinked when Spain only shifted uncomfortably and buried his face into his chest. "...Aren't I always nice and lovable to you?" He asked, his voice sounding strange.

Romano hummed and frowned. "Well, yeah...but I mean...you're kinda doing it more than usual." He informed Spain.

Spain then lifted his head up and blinked curiously at Romano. "I am?"

Romano rolled his eyes and subtly began running his fingers through Spain's hair. "Whatever...forget I said anything..." He grumbled.

Spain chuckled softly and nodded, nuzzling into Romano's hand. "Say, do you think we should still go to tomorrow's meeting?~" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"Unless you want to get your ass handed to you by your boss..." Romano sighed.

"If it means having a whole day of sex with you, then I think it's worth it~" Spain grinned.

Romano felt his cheeks heat up and he lightly slapped Spain in the back of the head. "Y-you idiot..." But he had to admit...he sort of felt the same.

* * *

So there you have it~ I'm already working on the next chapter, and I hope it won't take so damn long this time. ;w; Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I had a short amount of time to edit this.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhhhh things are picking up in this chapter! But seriously, writing such a sappy chapter, I was both inwardly squealing and cringing...ahaha. Anyway! Sorry there's not that much smut, (If you can even CALL it that) in this chapter, I promise to make extra smut in the next! ;w; I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Romano awoke in Spain's arms, their legs intertwined. He blushed and tried to shift into a better position, when a sharp pain sparked in his back. "Fuck...!" He winced and whispered in pain. Spain didn't exactly take it easy last night. He shyly glanced up at Spain's sleeping face, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when he saw him in a deep sleep. He was even drooling a bit! That adorable motherfucker...

Deciding it was way better to just lay in bed and cuddle with Spain for a bit, Romano carefully wrapped his arms around Spain's waist, sighing contentedly as he took in his scent. A lot of times, Spain smelled like the earth. It was his natural scent, after all. Though, Romano had to admit...the cologne Spain used smelled extremely good.

…

...What the fuck?

Romano bit his lip and furrowed his brows. What the hell was he thinking!? Why was he over here snuggled up to Spain smelling him first thing in the morning!? He didn't even smell (that) good! He smelled like sex and sweat!

Just when Romano was about to attempt to slap himself in the face, a warm, gentle hand came up and caressed his side. He was immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a grinning Spaniard.

"Buenas días, Lovi~" Spain murmured softly, reaching up to begin stroking the italians hair.

Romano huffed and subtly shifted closer. "W-whatever, bastard...buongiorno..."

Spain's grin widened, and he leaned in to kiss Romano's forehead. "I had a great time last night, Lovi~ You were great!" He said happily.

Romano felt himself flush, his eyes fluttering shut as he received the kiss. "Y-yeah...you were g-great too, Antonio..."

Spain swore he could've died happily right then and there. Oh, how he loved these lovey-dovey mornings, where Romano was so affectionate and cuddly.

"What time is it? What do you say we go get some breakfast and have some steamy morning sex?~" Spain suggested, winking at Romano.

"Oh hell no. My ass is killing me. I could go for some breakfast though." Romano grumbled, lightly running his fingers along Spain's skin.

Spain chuckled and nodded. "Thought you'd say that. We didn't eat anything last night, so you must be starving!" He said, running his fingers through Romano's hair.

Romano shrugged, enjoying the feeling of Spain's fingers. "We didn't even _think_ of eating last night, Antonio."

"Hehe~ Oh yeah..."

~oO0Oo~

So after both Spain and Romano had gotten ready, they were at a local family restaurant, eating breakfast.

"What the hell? Biscuits and gravy? Red velvet cake? America is a fucking weirdo..." Romano said in mild disgust as he scanned the menu.

Spain laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "It's the norm here, Lovi." He remarked amusedly.

"Normal or not, it still sounds disgusting to me." Romano frowned, tossing the menu back onto the table.

"Hey...I still think we should've eaten with your brother...he sounded like he really wanted to eat with us." Spain said, frowning.

"Tch...That dork will enjoy eating with the potato bastard much more. He doesn't care." Romano scoffed and rolled his eyes.

That was when the waitress came and took their orders. "Hello, gentleman~ What will you have to eat?~" She chirped.

Spain frowned. Whenever there was a cute waitress like this, Lovino...

"Oh my, I'm such a lucky man to have a beautiful lady like you as our waitress~" Romano grinned, propping his elbow onto the table and resting his cheek on his palm.

The waitress blinked and a light blush formed on her cheeks. "O-oh...Um...So w-what will you be having?" She stuttered out.

Spain frowned and silently took a sip from his coffee, somewhat glaring at the waitress. "I'll have whatever you suggest~" Romano answered slyly.

"O-oh! U-um...er...the pancakes here are d-delicious!" She fumbled and bit her lip.

Romano nodded. "I'll take that, then~" his smile widened.

At this point, Spain had a deep frown on his face and was gripping his coffee cup tightly. When the waitress turned to him and smiled politely, she seemed somewhat frightened. "A-and you, sir?"

"H-he'll have the same." Romano suddenly cut in, looking just as nervous. The girl nodded and rushed off to fulfill the order.

When she was gone, Romano returned Spain's glare and pointed accusingly. "What the hell, Antonio!? You freaked the hell out of her with your fucking creepy aura!" He scolded.

"And you flirt too much. Stop acting so friendly when you've got me." Spain stated flatly.

"W-wha..." Romano blushed and looked away. "D-don't be an idiot, Spain...I was only being nice..."

"A little _too_ nice..."

"..."

"..."

After an awkward silence, Romano gulped and hid his flushed face from Spain's. "A-are you really that stupid?" He murmured. "I mean...you _know_ I love you..."

Spain's mood lightened up, and he relaxed a bit. "I know, but watching your lover flirt with some random pretty girl is a little disconcerting..." He mumbled, looking down at his coffee.

Romano made a small sound of frustration, and before Spain had the chance to react, he quickly leaned over the table and connected their lips. Spain blinked, utterly speechless. Romano never usually liked showing affection in public.

"S-stop being so weird and say something, bastard!" Romano snapped, his entire face a dark red when he pulled away.

Spain couldn't help but laugh, it was just too cute. "Hehe~ Oh, Lovi...how can I stay mad at you?~" He chuckled and reached across the table to take a hold of one of his lovers hands.

Suddenly, Romano's phone rang, and he fumbled to answer it. "H-hello? Oh, Feli? What?...yeah...okay..." He frowned and glanced at Spain. "Alright. Whatever...Yeah...bye..." He closed his phone and sighed, shoving it back into his pocket.

"...What did he say?" Spain asked curiously, moving his thumb in small circles on Romano's palm.

"We're scheduled for the afternoon meeting today. At 3." Romano groaned and ran his free hand through his hair. "Dammit..."

Spain had to admit, he felt a bit disappointed as well. He was planning to have a wonderful afternoon with Romano, maybe even go to see a movie or something. He sighed and shook his head. "Oh well... Do you want to go anywhere after this?" He asked kindly, grinning.

"Hm..." Romano hummed and wrinkled his nose in thought. Spain inwardly squealed, it was _so _adorable. "I-I don't know...you pick." He murmured as he looked down at his drink.

Spain tapped his chin and furrowed his brow. "Um...well...there is-"

"Nothing involving my butt." Romano said immediately.

…

…

"Theeeeeeen...Um..." Spain chewed his lip in deep thought.

...

...

...

After a long moment, Romano chuckled and smirked. "Don't hurt yourself." He teased.

Spain looked up surprised, and laughed. "Ah, um...Sorry Lovi~ I was just thinking..."

"That's dangerous." Romano remarked.

"Ahaha...No but seriously, I think I know where I want to take you, but it has to be a surprise." Spain said happily.

Romano raised a brow and leaned closer. "Oh?"

That was when the waitress returned with their food. She placed the pancakes in front of them and noticed how they were holding hands. "Enjoy~" She sang happily and giggled as she turned and left.

Romano blinked as he watched her walking away, before looking down at their linked hands. A brilliant, red blush formed on his cheeks and he ripped his hand away from Spain's grasp. "Goddammit!" He groaned, mortified.

Spain chuckled and glanced at the waitress, who was talking to her friend and pointing at the two of them. He waved happily just to get back at Romano for earlier.

Romano was still blushing as he took a bite of his pancakes. Spain grinned, looking absolutely love-smitten. "You're so cute, Lovi~ Look how hard your blushing!~" He cooed lovingly.

Romano nearly choked and glared at Spain. "S-shut up! I-it's your fault anyway...!" He accused as he avoided his lovers gaze.

It wasn't long after, however, that Spain eventually took hold of Romano's hand again. He didn't hear Romano complain about it even once after that.

~oO0Oo~

"So, where the fuck are we even going!?" Romano asked angrily, as he adjusted the blindfold.

Spain snickered, keeping his eyes on the busy city road. "Tch, I hate the traffic here, but I honestly hate being driven in a limo, where there's bodyguards watching us, more. And hang in there, Lovi. We're almost there~" He reassured him.

With that, Romano relaxed a bit, busying himself with reaching over and running his fingers gently over Spain's arm.

In a few minutes, the car stopped and Spain reached over to pull the blindfold off. "Here we are~ Surprise!~" He said happily.

Romano's eyes widened and he looked back at Spain, who just beamed with happiness. It was the beach. Spain brought him to the beach. Romano noticed how no one was around, strange...it was a nice, beautiful day. But he found it romantic, nonetheless.

"All the humans are probably at work or something. This is actually perfect, Lovi." Spain commented, glancing at Romano happily.

Romano only nodded. For once, Spain chose a great place to take them. He felt his cheeks redden as he felt the mood become suddenly more intimate.

"Should we go?" Spain asked, leaning over and giving Romano's cheek a light peck.

"Ah...y-yeah..." Romano mumbled, silently wishing he was given a kiss on the lips instead.

They got out of the car and walked towards the beach. The waves made a calm, romantic atmosphere, and the way Spain was staring at Romano with such a loving gaze made Romano's heart thump loudly in his chest.

"I've always liked the beach. It's beautiful." Spain sighed, taking Romano's hand in his. "But being with you, I have no words to describe how wonderful this is."

Romano looked away embarrassedly, and squeezed Spain's hand. Spain had been getting so intimate lately, and Romano honestly had no idea why. Not that he minded, though.

Spain kicked off his shoes and slipped his socks off, Romano doing the same, and then they relinked hands as they walked along the beach together.

Romano somehow worked the courage up to speak. "T-this is so cliché and cheesy...you know that?" He asked weakly, enjoying the feeling of the water and sand beneath his feet.

Spain laughed, though it sounded sort of weird. "Ah, I thought that too, but I don't mind. I love this, and I love being with you, Lovi." He grinned and tilted Romano's chin up, connecting their lips in a deep and loving kiss.

Romano was shocked, to say the least. Everything was happening so fast, and Spain was being so serious and intimate...he wasn't sure how to react. After a moment, he returned the kiss, tugging Spain's shirt as he moaned softly into the kiss.

When Spain pulled away, he was smiling, caressing Romano's cheek. "Te amo mucho, Lovino~" He murmured, brushing his bangs behind his ear.

"U-um...T-ti amo...troppo..." Romano almost whispered, feeling hot all over. "A-Antonio...why are you being so...s-so intimate and clingy?"

"Because I love you, and although we basically took this trip only to go to meetings, I feel like I could try and make it romantic and intimate as well~" Spain answered almost immediately.

Romano couldn't help but smile. "Well, you're doing something right..." He murmured, looking down at their linked hands.

Spain nodded happily. "I'm glad~"

"And the day is perfect. It's not too hot, but not too cold either. In fact, it's perfect for going for a swim." Romano looked around, before smirking at Spain.

"Huh?" Spain blinked.

Suddenly, Spain was sitting in the water, staring at Romano who only laughed above him. Oh god...his laugh was sooooooo cute. He wanted to hear more.

Grinning, he pulled Romano down into the water with him, enjoying the small yelp his lover made as he hit the water.

Wanting revenge, Romano splashed Spain, who quickly splashed him back. It wasn't long before they were both soaking wet in the water, laughing uncontrollably.

"So much for the intimate atmosphere~" Spain said between giggles as he brushed his wet bangs out of his face.

Romano was still laughing hard, and leaned over to kiss Spain on the cheek. "It's okay, this works just fine too." He said happily.

Spain's heart leaped in his chest and he tackled Romano in a hug. "Oh my god! I love you so much, Lovino!~" He cried happily as he held him closely.

Romano was still chuckling as he patted Spain's back, returning the embrace. "Yeah, yeah...I love you too..."

"Ahh~ I think I'm the happiest man in the world~" Spain sighed happily as stood up from the water, pulling Romano up with him.

Romano nodded and smiled at him, then looked down at their clothes and shivered. "Spain, it's cold." He said as he pulled at his shirt.

Spain hummed in agreement and looked around. "They have a shop over there that probably has some towels." Spain pointed at a small store at the end of the beach. "Maybe we should buy some clothes for the drive back too..." Spain said sheepishly as he glanced down at their clothes, that were dirty and soaking wet.

Romano nodded, and they trotted their way over to the shop. They found some clothes, and some cheap clothes to wear, so Spain was busying himself by looking through some souvenirs, while Romano changed into dry clothes. As he studied a snow globe with a cheap representation of the beach, he heard footsteps behind him. "Alright. Let's go. I want to get out of these _things_ they dare call clothes." Romano muttered.

Spain whipped his head around, only to see an amazing sight.

Romano was wearing a black tank top, and small green shorts. Really, his shorts were _short_. His beautiful, tanned legs were literally on display, and Spain frowned as he noticed some girls working the cash register checking Romano out.

Romano shifted his weight and crossed his arms, looking irritated. "Did you hear me, Antonio? I said let's get the hell out of here...And stop staring! I-I know they're short!" He growled embarrassedly.

Spain tore his eyes off of Romano's legs and nodded. "Ah...y-yeah...okay." He stammered, and led them both out of the store.

When they got into the car, to Spain's disappointment, Romano covered his legs with the towel. Maybe it was too cold...

…

Or maybe Romano was just being a tease.

~oO0Oo~

After they parked the car, they got to their room rather quickly. Spain blamed it on the fact that Romano raced inside, embarrassed by the clothes.

Spain closed the door after he was practically dragged inside, and sighed happily. "Today was such a nice day~"

Romano rolled his eyes and blushed, throwing the towel to the far corner of the room. "Besides having to wear these ridiculous clothes, then yeah...it was pretty great..." He murmured.

Spain grinned and walked over to Romano, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "Lovi, you look absolutely sexy in those clothes, y'know?~" He said in a low voice, tugging the bottom of the tank top up. Romano blushed, but allowed the touch, leaning back into Spain's chest. "We still have time before the meeting starts, do you want to have a little fun?~" He asked playfully, grinding his hard on against him.

Romano made a little squeak and blushed a deep red, glaring back at Spain. "Y-you pervert..." He mumbled weakly.

"Oh, but you seem like you're enjoying this, Lovi~" Spain smirked, running his hands higher underneath Romano's tank top.

"N-no! I-I don't know If I can take another round, you idiot..!" Romano stammered, fidgeting slightly.

"Hm~ Then how about I do something else for you, mi amor?~" Spain whispered into his lovers ear hotly.

Romano moaned and pushed his ass back against Spain's hard on, trembling slightly. "W-what do you have in mind?" He asked, biting his lip as Spain began kissing and licking his neck. He felt calloused hands run up his chest, taking time to rub and pinch his nipples. "O-oh~" Romano moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

Spain grinned and bit Romano's neck lightly, feeling him tremble in his arms. "Here, sit on the bed." He said in a low voice. Romano weakly moved to the bed, doing as he was told and sitting on the edge of the bed, his erection showing through the shorts.

He was breathing somewhat heavily as Spain dropped to his knees, spreading his legs and situating himself between them. He bit the back of his hand as Spain began rubbing his erection through the fabric of the shorts, glancing up to watch the Italians reactions.

"D-dammit, T-toni...! Do something!" He pleaded, arching his back somewhat.

Spain gave a low chuckle and hooked his fingers over the hem of the shorts, slowly pulling them down and revealing Romano's throbbing cock underneath.

"Wow, you're so hard, Lovi~" Spain commented, licking his lips as he wrapped his hand around his lovers dick.

"A-ahh...!" Romano shuddered, gripping the blankets.

"You're so naughty, Lovi~ Were you thinking dirty thoughts? Maybe what I'm going to do to you?~" Spain asked suggestively, finally taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Immediately Romano cried out, his hand reaching up to grip Spain's hair. "Ahh! Fuck!"

Spain hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, lapping at the tip and using his hand to roll and lightly squeeze Romano's balls. The screams of pleasure he received were music to his ears.

"O-ohhh~ S-so good...!" Romano moaned, thrusting his hips up into Spain's mouth.

Spain pulled away and licked the underside of his cock, before grinning up at Romano. "Hey...You should play with your curl." He suggested.

Romano shuddered and moaned, nodding and biting his lip embarrassedly. Spain watched in appreciation as Romano gripped the base of his curl, using shaky hands to stroke it. He smirked and returned to sucking and licking his lovers cock, dipping his tongue into the tip.

"Ahh! O-oh fuck!~" Romano yelped as his hand jolted, making him tug his curl on accident. "A-Antonio...It feels too good...! Oh my god~"

Spain began moving his head up and down the length of Romano's cock, letting him sink deeper into his throat, while Romano was stroking his curl faster, his body shuddering as his orgasm approached.

"S-So fucking good...! Yes! G-gonna cum!~" Romano moaned loudly.

Spain glanced up to see Romano tugging and running his fingers up and down his curl, his mouth hanging open as he continued to scream and moan. He smirked, deciding he should probably let Romano cum. He deep throated Romano, then swallowed around him while he played with his balls.

"AAAH!~" Romano screamed and gripped Spain's hair, his body shuddering violently as he came into Spain's mouth. Spain groaned and swallowed it all, pulling away and licking the tip of remaining drops.

Romano fell back against the bed, breathing heavily as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

"H-holy fuck..." He mumbled breathlessly, feeling tired and sleepy.

Spain licked his lips of his lovers cum, then crawled up to capture Romano's lips in a kiss. Their tongues tangled for a moment before Spain pulled away and chuckled. "God Lovi, you're so sexy and hot~"

Romano gave a breathless laugh and reached up to run his fingers through Spain's hair. "You and that fucking mouth...it felt amazing..." He said as his eyes slipped closed.

"Hm? Are you tired?" Spain nuzzled against Romano's neck, sighing happily once he felt the other softly breathing underneath him.

"Mm-hm...Do we have to go to that damn meeting...?"

"...Ahaha...I'd rather stay here and receive a blow job from you, but my boss might make my life a living hell once he finds out we've been skipping meetings..."

"..."

"..."

Romano sighed and untangled his body from Spain's, rolling over and sitting up. "I'm getting in the shower." He said grumpily as he stomped towards the bathroom. Spain nodded and watched him go sadly. He laid there, waiting until he heard the shower head being turned on and Romano getting in. After a moment, he sat up and walked to his suitcase, digging in one of the pockets and pulling out a small box. He opened it and bit his lip.

The week was almost over, when was he going to be able to propose?

* * *

See? I told you things begin to pick up in this chapter, ufufu~


	5. Chapter 5

Holy crap I stayed up late finishing this chapterXD this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Sorry there's no smut until the end, but I made sure to make it extra sexy! ;w; I didn't get the chance to do any editing, and I apologize if there are any errors. And yes, I do feel weird calling Romano 'Romano' and Italy 'Italy'. It feels wrong since they're both Italy, but Romano isn't called that sooooo...I feel bad ;w;

Btw, I've been working on this new fanfic, and I'm wondering if I should post it now? I was going to wait until after I finished this one, but seeing as this one's almost over...? I don't know. It's just another Spamano fanfic UwU; I want to do others, but spamano is my otp, I can't help it! TwT (It's a geek!Romano and jock!Spain) Let me know what you guys think!

Now, enough with my rambling, onto the fan fiction!~ Enjoy!

* * *

The meeting was so _boring! _Romano shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at Spain, who was seated beside him. He had been doodling on his papers for the past hour. Good thing Romano had been taking notes for the both of them. When it was his turn to speak, (he thought Germany and America would never shut up) he frowned and cleared his throat. "Our economy sucks balls still. What the fuck do you want me to say?" He said, really, really not wanting to be there.

That was when his younger brother chirped up and began explaining their economy better. He still failed miserably, but apparently it was good enough for Germany. The German huffed and nodded, now turning his attention to Spain.

"And you, Spain? What's going on with your economy?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Spain's head shot up and he looked utterly clueless. After a few seconds, he smiled and stood up, beginning to explain things like a professional. It amazed most nations how such an easy-going nation such as Spain could be able to get his crap together so fast.

Not Romano though, no... Romano knew Spain had a short attention span, but he was by no means an idiot...No matter how much he called him that. Spain was however, a very, very dense nation that couldn't read the mood. After he was finished, Spain sat back down and grinned at Romano.

…

Weirdo...

That made Romano think about earlier... Something was up with Spain. Sure, he was cuddly and clingy, but never to that degree. They've went to the beach before, but he didn't recall it being so intimate.

Oh great, France was talking now. Romano wanted to bang his head on the table. Instead, he decided to see what Spain had been doodling all this time. He leaned over curiously, but before he could catch a glimpse of anything, Spain jumped and immediately covered the sheet of paper.

"...What the fuck? Why can't I see!?" Romano hissed, glaring at Spain.

Spain shook his head and began folding the paper up. "No can do, Lovi~" He whispered.

Now Romano was really curious. He tried reaching for the paper. "Why not? Let me see, dammit!"

Spain looked panicked for a second, before glancing at France beside him, who was still speaking. "It's for France. Um...it has dick drawings all over the paper, yes! Dick drawings!" Spain said hurriedly.

Romano stared at Spain in disbelief. "...Dick drawings...?" He whispered emotionlessly.

"Y-yup~" Spain said nervously, making a crooked smile.

"...You drew dicks for France..." Romano frowned.

Spain nodded. "Yeah?"

…

…

Okay, Romano decided Spain and France had the weirdest friendship ever. Like, what kind of friend draws dicks for their friend?

Romano eyed Spain suspiciously, before deciding to pay attention to the meeting again. After France was finished speaking, Germany seemed satisfied with the number of participants that day. "Alright. We've had a long meeting. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Everyone groaned, not wanting to report in tomorrow. Then again, they all got to leave early today, so it was somewhat good...

Spain shoved the folded paper into his pocket and jumped up from his seat. "Alright Lovi!~ Let's get out of here!~" He said happily.

Romano was just about to get up, when Germany walked over to them, looking stern as ever. "It would be greatly appreciated if you two would refrain from speaking to each other when someone else is talking during these meetings." Germany said formally.

"Ah, it was Lovi's fault~" Spain said immediately.

WHAT.

Romano glared at the Spaniard and punched him lightly on the arm. "What the fuck!? It wasn't my fault! It was this idiots fault, drawing dicks or whatever!" He growled angrily.

Germany looked taken aback. His face even flushed a little, and he coughed uncomfortably. "Ah...I-in any case, please don't distract other nations when they are trying to speak." He murmured.

Before Romano had the chance to make some snarky comeback, Spain clasped his mouth over Romano's and grinned. "Sure thing!~ See you tomorrow, Germany!" He sang happily as he practically dragged Romano out of the meeting room.

~oO0Oo~

"Just show me the paper in your pocket, dammit!" Romano demanded, glaring at Spain.

Spain just shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, Lovi~ But I can't show you."

Romano growled and pouted. "Bastard...Why the fuck not!?"

"Because it's a surprise!~" Spain cried happily, throwing his arms in the air like some kid. Romano was not amused, and reached up to pinch his cheek harshly.

"OW! Wovi!~ That wasn't nice!" Spain said sadly with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his cheek.

Romano withdrew his hands and crossed his arms. "Serves you right, you fucking bastard." He mumbled angrily.

They were currently sitting in the park. The sky was a yellow-orange color, and Spain had his arm around Romano's shoulders, despite Romano's protests. Not only that, but Spain was being super clingy and close again. He frowned and shifted in Spain's arms.

"Y'know what?" Spain began, snapping Romano out of his thoughts. "Despite all the horrible, boring meetings, I'm having a lot of fun with you, Lovi. It's almost like a real vacation." He said as he grinned.

Romano blushed and subtly leaned against Spain more. "Are you gonna act this clingy and needy all the time now? Like, is this a thing?" He asked, half glaring at Spain.

Spain laughed and nuzzled against Romano's head. "Hmmm~ That depends, do you like it?"

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Romano looked down to his lap. "...I don't hate it..." He murmured and blushed.

Spain could've sworn he was on cloud 9. He had kind of expected Romano to push him away and stomp off, blushing and yelling profanities as he left. But now, Romano was being as cute as ever, leaning on Spain the way he did. It made his heart flutter in his chest. Spain couldn't wait to propose to him.

…

…

Now before you ask, he chose America as the place to propose because he wanted it to be special. I mean, the day after, he had wanted to announce it to all their friends. Taking the world meeting to his advantage, he decided to buy the ring and propose to Romano on the trip. He probably could've chose a more romantic country than America, but he was impatient and wanted to just marry Romano already.

"Bastard. Stop being creepy and staring at me like that!" Romano snapped, bringing Spain out of his thoughts. "Ah, sorry Lovi~" He murmured apologetically.

Romano scoffed and crossed his arms, blushing like crazy.

…

Well, the mood seemed perfect right now, didn't it? Spain casually reached into his pocket, touching the small box inside. He bit his lip as he ran his fingers along the edge of the box.

"Hey, Lovino?" He started, pulling away from his Italian lover.

Romano frowned at the loss of contact, and gave him a weird look. "W-what...?"

Just as Spain was about to get on one knee, he heard a shrill voice break the mood. "Hey! Big brother Spain! Lovi!~" Cried Italy as he ran up to them.

GODDAMMIT.

Spain tried not to look angry, and waved to the (annoying) Italian. "Feli? What are you doing here?" He asked, forcing himself to grin. Romano grumbled and crossed his arms beside him.

Italy stopped in front of them and tilted his head. "I'm here with Luddy~" He said happily.

That was when the gruff German man came running. "Feli, I told you not to run off like that! What if you got lo-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Spain and Romano sitting on the bench together. Spain's entire _aura_ looked crazy scary right about now. He had a dark grin on his face as he greeted Germany.

"Ah, Hello~" Spain said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Germany frowned, upset and a little disturbed that no one else seemed to notice Spain's malicious atmosphere. Even Romano was too busy sulking to notice.

A little uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck and forced himself to speak up. "Ah, um...H-hi..." He stumbled over his words.

Romano's frown deepened, and he glared at the German man. _'So much for a perfect evening with Spain.'_ He thought bitterly.

Italy, who was too oblivious to notice the atmosphere, jumped up and down happily. "This is great! Luddy and I were going to find a nice restaurant to eat dinner at! Do you want to come with us, Lovi?~" He asked, overjoyed.

Romano opened his mouth to say no, when Italy practically grabbed his arm and begin _dragging _him away.

"Or Lovi and I can go out and eat and big brother Spain and Luddy can stay behind~" Italy suggested, glancing behind him.

Spain stood there dumbfounded, and a little upset that they were interrupted. Okay, he was furious. Romano turned and gave Spain a look that said _'fucking help me, you idiot.'_

Italy waved goodbye a little too happily. "I'll call you guys later!~" He shouted, dragging Romano away until they were out of sight.

…

What just happened?

…

Spain blinked, then blinked some more. Did Italy really just interrupt them, and steal Romano away, leaving his awkward boyfriend behind!?

Spain turned to Germany, who gave him an awkward nod. "Sorry...I really don't know what came over him." Germany murmured apologetically.

Spain slowly nodded and frowned, his mood slowly spiraling downwards.

Just. Fucking. Great.

~oO0Oo~

"Dammit, Feli! Where are you taking me!?" Romano snapped, trying to yank his hand free.

Italy just laughed and held his brothers hand in a death grip. "We're going to go eat, silly!~" He replied happily.

Romano rolled his eyes, a deep frown on his face. "Yeah, okay...that still doesn't explain why you didn't invite Anto- Spain and that German bastard!"

Italy glanced back, his eyes feigning innocence. "I didn't? Whoops~" He said in a voice that most definitely was sarcasm.

Italy dragged them to a small Italian owned restaurant. Romano looked around at the pictures that showed Venice and Rome. He was kind of getting homesick. When they sat down, Italy grinned and leaned over the table. "So? What have you and big brother Spain been up to?~" He asked.

Romano eyed his brother suspiciously, and scoffed. "Nothing much, Spain's been trying to make this trip enjoyable, and I guess it isn't that bad. What about you?" He asked, actually not caring.

"Enjoyable as in...going to the beach?~" Italy chirped, ignoring Romano completely.

Surprised and a little bit creeped out, Romano glared at his brother. "What the fuck!? How do you know about that!?" He blushed furiously.

Italy giggled and propped his arms on the table, resting his chin on his palms. "So, how was it? Was it...romantic?~" He grinned.

At this point, Romano was feeling a little uncomfortable. "W-what the hell...Feli!? C-cut it out...!" He stuttered out.

After a moment, Italy sighed and plunked back down on his chair. "So nothings happened yet, huh?~" He murmured sadly.

Romano narrowed his eyes at his brother, about to ask him what the hell he meant by that, but before he could, the waiter came to take their orders on drinks. They both ordered water, and the waiter left them alone once again.

"Feli, what did you mean by that?" Romano asked angrily, getting a little annoyed with his brothers games.

"I need to pee." Italy said suddenly, standing up and running to the bathroom. Romano made a face and sulked.

~oO0Oo~

Spain and Germany decided to go and get something from a nearby deli. Just as Spain got his sandwich, his phone rang. He fumbled a bit, trying to get it out of his pocket. Once he pulled it out, he answered it and held it up to his ear. "Hola?~" He greeted into the phone.

"You seriously haven't proposed yet!?" Italy cried from the other end.

Spain almost dropped his sandwich, and he gripped his phone tighter in his hand. "Please tell me Lovi isn't there! Did he hear you!?" Spain said in a panic.

He heard Italy giggle. "No~ Don't worry, I'm in the bathroom." He reassured Spain.

Spain sighed in relief and glanced at Germany, who was getting his order. "No...I haven't found the chance. For the first few days, I kept putting it off. I got too nervous, Feli! What if Lovi says no? What if I get flat-out rejected and then he leaves me!?" Spain cried.

Italy sighed loudly from the other end. "You're running out of time."

Spain frowned and leaned against the wall. "You weren't exactly any help either, y'know? I was so close before _you_ came and kidnapped Lovi!" He snapped.

He could hear Italy humming. "Yeah, I know."

"Then why-"

"Because I think you can do better than that! I don't think Lovi wants to remember your proposal in a cheap, polluted park in the middle of the city!" Italy said, sounding a bit annoyed.

Spain froze. He was right, that wasn't fair to his beloved Lovi. "What do _you _suggest, then?" Spain growled.

"Well, in case you didn't know, Lovi told me about your trip to the beach~" Italy said happily.

"He did?" Spain asked, surprised.

"Well, not exactly...he didn't mention a beach, and he didn't mention it being romantic. I just guessed, and he kind of made it sound that way, with the way he was describing it. You really need to work on timing." Italy chuckled.

Spain sighed and nodded, though he knew Italy couldn't see him. "I know...So are you saying the beach is probably the best bet? But I just took Lovi to that earlier today! Won't he be suspicious if I do it again so soon!?" Spain said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's not like you have much time anyway~" Italy reminded Spain. "Unless of course, you want to wait until the next meeting, which is in _three_ months." He added.

"Fuck. Alright fine. I guess the beach it is...But that means no distractions, and no interruptions. I don't want Gilbert or Francis, and I definitely don't want _you_ there." Spain growled.

"Hehe~ Relax! I had been planning to spy on you two, but Luddy suggested taking me to an art museum tomorrow! How can I miss an opportunity like that!?~" Italy reassured Spain. "And you only have two days left! It has to be tomorrow, big brother Spain!"

Spain bit his lip and nodded to Germany when he motioned to sit at a table. "I know. It will most definitely be tomorrow." Spain said seriously, feeling a strange flutter in his chest. Him and Romano could be engaged tomorrow!

"Yeah~" Italy giggled, then made a strange noise, like a muffled scream. "Oh, Lovi's here, I gotta go, bye!~" He said hurriedly and hung up.

Spain let himself smile and he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. At least he knew Italy wouldn't blab to Lovino.

~oO0Oo~

"Who the fuck were you talking to just now?" Romano demanded, glaring at his brother.

Italy swallowed nervously, and tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Ah, um...That was Germany~" He said, avoiding Romano's gaze.

Romano slowly nodded, and shrugged. "I ordered for us. You were taking a long fucking time in the bathroom, you weirdo." Romano grumbled, turning to leave. Italy giggled and followed after him.

When they sat back down in their seats, Italy took a sip of his drink, glancing up at Romano. "U-um...hey, Lovi?" He asked.

Romano was staring at a photo of the Leaning Tower of Pisa on the wall, and hummed. "Hm?"

Italy fumbled with his silverware. "Well, um...Have you ever had thoughts of getting married?" He mumbled.

Immediately, Romano sat up and glared. "Oh hell no. I don't want that German potato bastard as my brother-in-law." He growled angrily.

Italy pouted. "It isn't that bad! But that's not what I meant. What if Spain asked you to marry him?" Italy tilted his head curiously.

It took a moment for the information to sink in, before Romano blushed a bright red. "W-wha-!? Where the fuck is that coming from!? Why would Anto- Spain..." He stuttered.

Italy giggled. "I was only wondering. You and big brother Spain are so close. I was just wondering if you'd ever want to get married!~" Italy said happily.

Romano buried his face in his hands. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "Oh god..."

Italy pressed on. "Well, big brother?"

After a long silence. Romano shifted uncomfortably, before working up the courage to speak. "...I-I wouldn't mind it, I guess..." He mumbled.

"Really?" Italy asked, now smiling. "I would too. I mean, if it was Luddy, I would too." He nodded in agreement.

Romano just buried his face deeper into his hands, his entire face a bright red, as well as his ears and neck. Even Italy had to admit that it was absolutely adorable. Spain was going to have a lot of fun proposing tomorrow.

"Why are you asking me that shit anyway?" Romano parted his fingers to look at Italy shyly.

Italy just waved him off, smiling. "Oh, I was just wondering~" He said easily.

That was when their food came and they ate together. Romano glanced outside and saw that it was already dark. He wondered if Spain would head back to the hotel without him. He also wondered if he ate a good meal. The two Italian's talked to each other about common things, Romano even chuckled a bit at his brothers' randomness.

It wasn't until thirty minutes had passed, that they finished. Romano ended up insisting he pay, and they left the restaurant in search of their boyfriends. Romano took his phone out and called Spain.

"Hola?~" His voice chirped from the other end.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Where are you?" He demanded.

"Ah, Lovi, my love~ I'm with Germany here at an adult store!~" Spain said happily.

Romano almost choked on his spit. "What the fuck!? What are you doing in a place like that!?" He cried.

Spain just chuckled. "Come on over, Lovi!~ I found some pretty interesting stuff we could try!~"

"Oh my god...Hell no. Not with my fucking little brother and his macho German boyfriend." Romano shivered, glancing at his brother, who was staring back at him curiously.

"Tch, forget about them, Lovi. If you don't come, how am I supposed to know what to buy?" Spain reasoned.

Romano shook his head, though he knew Spain couldn't see it. "I-I'm not going." He said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Spain laughed. "Oh, Wait I think I found something perfect! So I take it you want me to surprise you?" Spain teased.

Romano blushed and he stomped his foot on the ground. "N-No! Anto- Spain, you better not, you motherfucker!"

"Ah, I think it's 'Romano-fucker~" Spain remarked back. "Besides, I just bought the stuff. I guess we'll have lots of fun tonight, huh?~"

"..."

"..."

"I'm leaving your ass. I'm heading back to the hotel." Romano finally said, hanging up.

"Hm? Are we leaving now, brother?" Italy asked, surprised. Romano nodded and hailed a taxi. They both got in and were driven back to their respective hotels. Italy was the first on to get dropped off. Romano sat in the car, looking at his text messages from Spain:

"Loviiiiiiiiii~ Don't be mad!"

"Trust me, I think tonights going to be awesome:P"

"Te amo mucho~"

Romano heaved a deep sigh and he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Spain was such an idiot sometimes.

…

…

Romano ended up texting Spain back again.

"Whatever bastard. Ti amo troppo."

…

So when he got to their hotel, he paid the taxi driver and walked inside, and went straight to their room. He slammed the door shut behind him, and plopped down onto the bed. Two more days of this meeting crap and they won't have another meeting in three months. Romano honestly couldn't wait until this week was over, and he'd be back in Europe. He'd say Italy, but he'd probably be spending more time in Spain. He blushed and clutched at the bedsheets.

Spain. So many things were strange about him since they went on this trip. He touched Romano whenever he got the chance. He may have done that before, but not to this extent. Then he thought of the conversation with Spain earlier. Spain was coming back with toys. Sex toys. The thought of it made Romano's cheeks hot. He swallowed and shifted a little. Seriously, what was Spain thinking!?

He didn't suppose that maybe...he could...give Spain a little surprise when he came back?

A mischievous smirk played across Romano's lips, and he jumped up from the bed. He quickly rushed and jumped into the shower. Oh, Spain was in it for tonight.

~oO0Oo~

"He took Feli back to your hotel." Spain informed Germany as they were about to part ways.

Germany nodded and awkwardly waved goodbye. "It...was surprisingly nice hanging out with you, Spain. Besides being dragged to the porn store." He said, smiling a little.

Spain laughed and nodded, getting into the car and waving. "You too~ We have to do it again sometime!~"

He pulled out of the parking spot and drove quickly to his and Lovi's hotel. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest and he glanced to the bag sitting on the passenger seat. They hadn't done it at all that day, and Spain was still feeling sexually frustrated from this morning. He'd given Romano a blowjob, but he wasn't able to take it any farther than that.

When he finally, finally made it back to their hotel, he raced inside, not really caring what sort of looks and strange glances he got when he ran inside with a big black bag and a dildo poking out of the top. Nope. Pretty normal, if you ask him.

Anyway, he quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside, slamming it shut behind him. "Lovi? I'm back~" He called, kicking off his shoes.

"Bastard. Took you long enough." Romano said grumpily from the bed.

Spain immediately dropped the bag of toys and stared. Romano was laying in a very revealing position, positively naked and turned on. He was already hard, and his cheeks were dusted a light pink. Spain had to clear his throat before he could speak. "U-um...wow, Lovi. You look absolutely delicious." He mumbled distractedly.

Romano smirked and he closed his legs, running his hands up and down his chest and stomach. "Yeah? You can have some, if you want?~" He teased.

Spain felt something in him snap, and he pounced Romano on the bed, pinning him down as he connected their lips in a heated kiss. He pushed his tongue inside and tangled it with Romano's. A small moan escaped from the Italian's lips as Spain began running his hands over Romano's body, a thumb flicking lightly over a nipple.

"The toys...?" Romano breathed, pushing Spain away slightly.

"Oh." Spain blinked and climbed off of Romano, snatching the bag from off the floor. He rifled through it and took out a box of chocolates. Romano eyed it suspiciously.

I'm not going to die, am I?" He asked, frowning.

"It might be so good, you'll feel like you're dying~" Spain said suggestively, kissing Romano sloppily on the lips. "It should be fine. I asked about them, about two or three should do."

Romano hummed, then nodded, taking a chocolate out from its packaging. He placed it next to his lips and stared at Spain as he flicked it lightly with his tongue. "You'll take some too, right?" He asked.

Spain grinned and nodded. "Of course~ You have nothing to worry about, Lovi. They're 100% safe!~" He reassured the Italian.

After a moment of consideration, Romano popped the candy into his mouth and chewed. He licked his lips as he swallowed it. "It's good." He mumbled. Spain smiled and did the same, humming at the taste. Romano was already biting into the second chocolate and looking at Spain, expecting him to do the same.

Spain took another chocolate, tossing it into his mouth and rifling through the bag as he chewed. Romano tilted his head curiously as Spain took the contents out of the bag. "Not as big as me, but does this look alright to you?~" Spain said slyly as he held up a dildo.

Romano blushed and lightly punched Spain's arm. He chuckled as he placed it onto the bed. "Okay, okay~" He said as he took out another object. It was a cock ring. Romano shrunk a bit and he glared at the Spaniard, who only shrugged in response.

Romano took one more piece of chocolate and ate it thoughtfully. "What made you get this stuff anyway?" He asked as soon as he swallowed. Wow, his body was getting really hot.

Spain grinned and shrugged. "Change of pace?" He suggested.

Romano rolled his eyes, his heart picking up pace, and he swore he was getting hornier by the minute. Spain better hurry up and eat his last piece of chocolate.

Spain picked up the third chocolate and popped it into his mouth easily. After finishing it, he licked his lips and smirked. "Alright, let's see how good these things are~" He murmured and lightly pushed Romano onto his back on the bed.

"A-ah...!" Romano let out a small moan at the light touch he received. He covered his mouth and blushed a bright red.

Spain's eyes widened and he stared in awe. "...Wow. This is going to be fun~" He grinned.

Romano shifted a bit and glared at the spaniard. That one, small touch felt really good. Just what was in those chocolates!?

Spain attacked Romano's lips first, leaving him breathless and whining. When he pulled away, he was pleased to see Romano already bucking his hips forward. He was beginning to feel incredibly turned on by then too, his pants feeling pretty tight. He licked the side of Romano's mouth, before kissing a trail from his lips, down to his neck.

"O-oh~" Romano moaned, his hands moving to grip Spain's shirt. Spain sucked a certain spot on Romano's neck until the Italian was moaning loudly like he was about to cum. "O-oh my go- Ah!~" He bit his neck and moved lower, glancing up to see Romano's red face and slightly bruised lips. His chest heaving up and down rapidly.

He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking, while rolling the other between two fingers. "AHH! O-oh fuuuuck~!" Suddenly, Romano's body arched, throwing his head back and screaming as he came between their stomachs.

Spain pulled away, surprised. "...You came." He stated, staring at the writhing Italian underneath him.

"Nn~" Was the only reply.

Spain smirked as a new idea popped into his head. He picked up the cock ring and put it on to Romano before he could react. "W-what the fuck!?" He mumbled, probably meaning to sound more menacing.

Spain grinned and kissed Romano's lips. "This came in handy after all~" He chuckled.

Romano growled and shifted uncomfortably. He just came, but still felt hornier than ever. "Get on with it, b-bastard..." He murmured.

"Oh, I intend to, don't worry~" Spain replied slyly. He picked up the dildo and began sucking it, getting it slick with spit. When he deemed it slicked up enough, he placed it next to Romano's hole. To Spain's surprise, it went in easily. He glanced back up at Romano with questioning eyes. "Did you...?" He trailed off

Romano nodded vigorously and spread his legs wider. Huh, so Romano had started the fun early, without Spain. What a naughty boy. Spain pushed the dildo deeper into Romano's entrance, watching his reactions intently. "A-Ah...shit!" Romano bit his lip as Spain positioned himself so he could suck Romano's cock. He licked the tip and underside, torturing the Italian. Romano's hips bucked and he gripped the bed sheets desperately. "S-so close, again...Antonio!~" Romano whined.

That was when Spain smirked around his mouth full. He pushed the button on the side of the dildo and it began vibrating at a rapid speed. Romano's body shook and he thrashed on the bed, desperate for release. "P-please Antonio! O-oh my god~" He moaned as he thrusted his hips up into Spain's mouth.

Spain fumbled with his belt and pants, reaching and taking a hold of his own cock. The mere light touch sent jolts of pleasure down his spine and he moaned against Romano's cock. "D-don't do that..!" He moaned, throwing his head back.

Spain thrusted the dildo deeper into Romano, hitting his prostate. "AAHHH!~" Romano screamed, feeling overwhelming pleasure. "YES! MORE, ANTONIO~" His hands flew down, tangling his fingers in Spain's hair. Spain took Romano's cock deeper into his mouth, letting him hit the back of his throat. When he pulled back, he smirked when he saw Romano's purple-red cock, twitching and ready to cum.

"Wow. You're so wet, Lovi~" He teased, licking the tip where pre-cum had gathered.

A-ahh~ H-hurry, 'Tonio!" Romano moaned, pulling his hair insistently.

"Patience, mi corazon~" Spain chuckled, pulling the dildo out and placing it aside. Romano writhed, missing the feeling.

"A-antonio...put your dick in me, please~" Romano begged. "I-I want to cum!"

Spain began stroking his own cock faster, his breathing picking up. He silenced Romano by returning to sucking his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Of fuck...! Yes, yes! M-more!~" Romano moaned, one hand reaching up to pull on his curl.

Spain felt a warm sensation swell at the pit of his stomach, and with a few more harsh strokes, he came hard, groaning as he released. Romano watched him, licking his lips at Spain's over-stimulated expression.

"Antonio...fuck me...!" He pleaded, reaching down to run his fingers lightly over his hole. He made to remove the cock ring, but Spain recovered from the high of orgasm and pinned his arms back.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Lovino." He sighed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it carelessly aside. Romano reached up, moving his hands over Spain's chest and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Spain positioned his cock at his entrance, pushing inside and groaning as Romano's muscles assaulted him.

"Fuck yes! D-deeper, Antonio!~" Romano moaned, throwing his arms around Spain's neck.

Spain gave a dark smirk, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming into him. The Italian threw his head back, screaming as he clawed at Spain's back. "FUCK YES~ H-HARDER, ANTONIO!~"

Spain complied, slamming into Romano repeatedly, and once again nearing orgasm. He took Romano's cock ring off and rammed into him, causing him to cum immediately. His back arched as thick, white cum spurted out and covered his and Spain's chests.

"S-shit...!" Spain groaned as Romano's tightened up. He continued slamming into him until he reached orgasm as well, and he came deep inside Romano.

~oO0Oo~

Spain didn't even know what round this was. He fucked Romano repeatedly, and even though every muscle in his body was telling him to call it quits, he still felt turned on and horny. He currently had Romano with his ass up on the bed, pounding into his entrance and hitting his prostate on each thrust. The moans and slurs that came from the sexy little Italians mouth only egged Spain on even more.

"F-fuck yes! Harder! Yes, yes AHHH!~ So fucking good!~" Romano screamed as he clung to the pillow beneath him.

Spain noticed his body was glimmering with sweat, and he was covered in both their cum. He grinned wickedly as he slapped Romano ass, causing him to tense and shudder. "Fuck!" Romano shouted as Spain spanked him repeatedly as he thrusted into him.

Romano was so turned on, Spain just loved it. He had counted six orgasms so far, and half of those were before he even entered Romano!

"G-GONNA CUM!~ FUCK, FUCK!" Romano's cries brought Spain out of his thoughts. He smirked and slammed into Romano, making sure to hit his good spot.

"COMING OH SHIT!~" Romano screamed as his body shuddered from his orgasm. Cum spurted from his cock, getting all over the bed. Spain clenched his mouth shut as he came inside Romano for the third time that night. When he pulled out, cum poured from Romano's hole and pooled between his legs. Spain was breathing heavily, feeling very, very tired and worn out. But before he could flop on the bed beside his beloved Romano, he decided to muster up the last of his energy and clean themselves up. He picked a sleeping Romano up and placed him on the nearby couch, then cleaned him up with a warm towel. He then changed the sheets and blankets. When everything was clean again, he picked Romano up and tucked him in, crawling into the bed beside him. Romano was obviously going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow, Spain realized. He hoped he would be able to bring him back to the beach...

He shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around the small Italian and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. "I really, really, _really_ love you, Lovino. You are my world." He murmured sleepily as he began to doze off.


	6. Chapter 6

OMFG THIS TOOK FRUKING FOREVER TO WRITE! Mainly because I was procrastinating. (whoops)

At least I updated though, right? Even though it took a long time...*hides*

FYI, this is **not** the ending! There's still some things to be wrapped up in the next chapter, so don't be upset that it's over! ;w; Now, onto the story! RxR and enjoy!

* * *

When Romano slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times and shifted underneath the blankets. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips when he realized he was wrapped in Spain's arms, their legs tangled together. He glanced up to Spain's sleeping face. He looked tired. Romano figured he won't wake up for a while. He untangled their limbs and attempted to sit up in bed, until pain shot through him and he laid back down immediately. Great. He was stuck here until Spain woke up.

He snatched his phone off from the bedside table and checked it. It was past noon. His heart sank as he checked his messages and realized his stupid brother and his potato boyfriend were trying to tell them there was a meeting in the morning. He texted his brother back, telling him Spain was sick or something, then tossed the phone to the side, huffing as he stared at the ceiling. His ass hurt, like, really bad...

He contemplated waking Spain up to tell him, but that might seem a bit needy of him. He was a man, after all, and he knew Spain had packed some cream just for this occasion. He glanced at Spain, who was now drooling all over his pillow. Better now than ever.

Biting back the pain, Romano sat up in bed, shakily walking over to Spain's suitcase and rummaging through it. Spain probably had it somewhere...

That's when his hand hit something that was certainly not a small bottle. In fact, it felt like a small box. Curiosity got the best of him, and he unzipped the top. Just when he stuck his hand inside, Spain's phone rang. Loud.

He jumped and watched as Spain slowly rolled over to locate his phone. When Spain answered it, it was in Spanish, his voice slurring a little in his sleepy state. Spain sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing Romano wasn't in the bed with him. He glanced around the room until he spotted the Italian in a far corner of the room. He smiled and mouthed a 'Good morning' to him, and continued talking on the phone.

Figuring it was just Spain's boss, Romano looked down at the suitcase once again. He reached into the suitcase, his fingers barely brushing against the small box when Spain suddenly jumped up from the bed.

"Lovi, wai-" He said in a rush, before his feet got tangled in the blankets and he fell face first onto the floor.

Romano sat there dumbfounded. He stared as Spain rolled onto his side and groaned in pain. "Um...Antonio...? Are you okay?" He asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

Spain quickly got up, crawling over to Romano and zipping the suitcase back up. "Uh...um...Say, Lovi? Want to go somewhere? Let's go somewhere!" Romano couldn't help but think Spain sounded the slightest bit nervous.

"I would, but my ass kinda hurts...a lot..." Romano pointed out, half glaring at Spain.

The Spaniard's face fell a little, but he nodded understandingly. "Ah, so you were probably looking for that cream, right?" He murmured, rummaging through his suitcase. He heard a voice coming from the Spaniards cell phone, but Spain hastily picked it up and hung up.

"Mm-hm..." Romano hummed, watching as Spain pulled out a familiar small bottle.

"Do you want me to do it?" Spain asked, smiling brightly.

Romano shivered and he frowned. "You'll get carried away. My ass is out of business for a while, Antonio." He informed him, trying to snatch the bottle out from Spain's grasp.

"I promise I won't!" Spain pleaded, holding the bottle just out of reach from his lover. "Let's just take a bath or something and I'll help you!~"

Romano blushed and looked down at his naked body. "Wait a minute...D-did you...clean me off last night?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

Spain grinned and nodded happily. "Yup!~ Like I was going to let my love sleep dirty~" Spain cooed, wrapping his arms around Romano's shoulders.

"Y-you're such an idiot..." Romano mumbled, burying his face in Spain's neck. He still had his earthy scent, though it had sex and sweat mixed in, Romano kind of liked it.

Spain pulled away to suddenly lift Romano off the ground, carrying him like a princess. "Up we go~" He said happily as he carried him to the bathroom. He ran a warm bath and placed Romano in it. The Italian sighed and relaxed into the water, watching suspiciously as Spain climbed in as well, situating himself behind him.

"...Alright, what the hell's wrong with you?" Romano asked, turning his head and narrowing his eyes at the Spaniard. "What's with the over-affectionate shit?"

Spain blinked and seemed honestly surprised and confused. "Hm? What over-affectionate shit, Lovi?" He questioned.

Romano frowned and turned his head forward. "...I don't know...It's just...you've been weird lately, Antonio."

Spain hummed and emptied some shampoo onto his hands, lathering it into Romano's hair. "Really? I don't think so? Besides, what's wrong with wanting to spoil the most important person in the world to me?~" He murmured softly, his fingers doing wonders.

The Italian's eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed into Spain's chest. "I-idiot..." He mumbled embarrassedly.

Spain's heart leaped in his chest. Oh, Romano was being so cute and timid! He washed the soap out of Romano's hair, then began washing his body. When he was washing Romano's back, he leaned over and began kissing his neck softly.

The Italian made a small noise as Spain kissed just below his ear. Spain took it as a sign that Romano was enjoying the light, gentle touches Spain was supplying him with.

"What was that small box in your suitcase?" The Spaniards heart stopped when he heard his love ask.

He decided to try and dodge the question. "I was thinking...we should go back to the beach again today..." Spain tried.

Romano glanced back at him, seeming upset that he had ignored his question. "Antonio. Seriously, what was that small box?"

Spain bit his lip. "Um...you know you're looking especially sexy this morning, Lovi?~" He attempted a smirk, running his hands over Romano's body.

"W-what the fuck?" Romano mumbled, though his face had turned a bright red.

"It's true~ You look absolutely delicious." Spain said seductively. He wasn't lying, after all.

"D-dammit, Antonio...q-quit changing the subje-" Spain cut him off with a rough kiss, pushing his tongue inside the others mouth and exploring it thoroughly. "Mm!" Romano gasped, as Spain ran his fingers over his nipples.

"I want to suck you off." Spain whispered hotly into Romano's ear. The latter squirmed and blushed, feeling the Spaniards erection pressing into his back.

"O-okay..." Romano said finally, his eyes fluttering shut.

Spain grinned triumphantly, having successfully distracted Romano. Anyone would be distracted by that tactic, though...

Anyway, he quickly cleaned himself too, then rushed Romano out of the bathtub and onto the bed. "You sure are eager, today..." Romano huffed as Spain climbed on top of him.

Spain smirked and spread Romano's legs. "I could say the same for you. Want me to put the cream on you, now?" He asked hopefully.

Romano hummed, contemplating the idea. After what seemed like forever, (to Spain) he nodded slowly. "Yeah...just do it..." He murmured, looking away.

Spain grinned and left Romano's side for a moment to retrieve the bottle. When he came back, he squirted some onto his fingers and situated himself between Romano's legs. "Ready?" He asked, already licking his lips hungrily.

"Just...hurry!" Romano said breathlessly, opening his legs wider.

Without another word, Spain leaned forward and engulfed Romano's cock into his mouth, sucking at the tip while he began smearing the cream around his hole. He heard the Italian's moans over him, shaky hands tangling themselves in his hair.

"Ah...S-so good...!" Romano moaned, thrusting his hips up into Spain's mouth.

Spain dipped his tongue into the slit, making Romano cry out, then went lower, licking and running his teeth gently along the base.

"A-ah! that's good-! Right there, ngh~" Romano breathed out, as Spain lapped at the tip of his cock. He encouraged Romano to thrust into his mouth, taking him in deeper.

"A-Antonio~ I c-can't!" Romano cried, his cock hitting the back of Spain's throat. Spain watched intently as he inserted the tip of his finger into Romano's entrance. "N-no! Mm~" Spain heard the most delicious of moans.

"Lovi, I don't think I can control myself..." Spain murmured, his voice strained. Romano attempted to glare at him, but with Spain's fingers doing such amazing things, all he could manage was a tiny moan. Spain gave a breathless laugh, and licked the inside of his thigh. "I'm serious, Lovi..."

Romano rolled his eyes and sat up the best he could, frowning deeply. "Then you better hurry the fuck up and make me cum, bastard!" He snarled, clamping his legs around Spain's head.

"Ah, you're so mean Lovi~!" Spain whined and pushed Romano's legs apart again. "Alright, alright..." He took the Italian's cock into his mouth and sucked the tip, stroking the base.

"Fuck..." Romano sighed, gripping the bedsheets as he laid back down. Spain watched appreciatively as he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna-!" Romano moaned and threw his head back. Spain dipped his tongue into the slit, stroking the base of his cock faster.

It wasn't long before Romano came into Spain's mouth with a scream, the latter swallowing all of it. "...You're so hot, Lovi~" Spain murmured as he licked up the last remaining drops.

Romano struggled to catch his breath, and glared at the Spaniard. "...Shut...the fuck...up..." He managed breathlessly.

Spain chuckled and crawled up to capture Romano's lips in a kiss. "So adorable..." He mumbled against his lovers lips. He nuzzled into Romano's neck and after a moment, Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck and breathed softly into his hair, both feeling happy and relaxed.

It was Romano that spoke up first. "What do you want to do today, Antonio?" He muttered into Spain's hair.

Spain hummed and shifted, his eyes already slipping closed. "I wanted to take you to the beach..." He said sleepily.

Romano blinked and furrowed his brows. "Again? I mean- don't get me wrong Antonio, it was fun, but we were just there yesterday." He said confusedly.

"Yeah, and I really enjoyed it, so I figured...why not go again?" Spain looked up at Romano, a hopeful smile spread across his face.

Romano eyed him suspiciously, but nodded slowly. "Sure...I guess I don't mind. It was pretty fun." He recalled, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah!~ So we can?" Spain chirped, grinning.

"hmmm..." Romano hummed, avoiding Spain's stare. "As long as we bring an extra set of clothes, just in case." Romano finished, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Spain squealed happily, and tightened his grasp around Romano's waist, practically squeezing him to death.

It was all settled. Spain's heart beat rapidly as he thought about a way to propose. It was so exciting! He showered kisses onto Romano's face, thinking about just how much he loved him.

~oO0Oo~

It wasn't until after both Spain and Romano were dressed and ready that Romano thought back to the small box in Spain's suitcase. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, when the phone rang. "I got it." Spain immediately said and ran out of the bathroom.

Romano had to admit, Spain was all over the place today. He just couldn't stay still. Romano spit out the toothpaste and washed his mouth out, his ears straining to hear Spain's conversation. He was disappointed to realize it was in spanish.

After he decided he was ready, Romano walked out of the bathroom and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms as he waited for Spain to finish his conversation. After a few moments, Spain hung up the phone and squealed happily, jumping up from the bed and throwing his arms around Romano.

"W-what the fuck!?" Romano cried, his face turning crimson.

"I just got a really, really nice call, Lovi!~" Spain sang, pressing a kiss to Romano's lips.

Romano frowned and pushed Spain away. "About what?" He demanded, shuffling away from the Spaniard. Spain's smile faded, and he coughed with what Romano could only guess was nervousness. He pressed further. "Well!?"

Spain shook his head and tried to kiss Romano again, but was promptly denied. "Lovi, we should get to the beach now~" Spain whined, tugging his love's shirt sleeve.

"...I have this strange feeling you're hiding something from me." Romano stated, staring at Spain in disbelief.

Spain groaned and gathered their things for the beach. This time, it was going to be perfect. He won't let Romano ruin the mood again. This was his only chance. Romano seemed to drop the subject all together, grumbling under his breath as he made for the door. While he wasn't looking, Spain dug into his suitcase and stuffed the small box into his pocket.

"You coming, bastard?" Romano growled as he glanced back at Spain in the doorway.

Spain beamed a grin at Romano and hurried over to him, latching onto his arm. The Italian frowned, but didn't shove him away. They walked to the elevator and waited for it to reach to the first floor. As the elevator music was playing, Romano fumbled with his fingers, unsure of what to say to the Spaniard. "_Did_ you want to go to the beach, Lovi?" Spain suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Romano looked down at his feet, feeling his cheeks warm. "I- I guess I really don't mind...it was really...n-nice..." he managed out.

"Oh, okay~ I thought I was sort of forcing you to go." Spain sighed, sounding relieved.

Romano relaxed a bit, glancing up at Spain, who was staring at the small screen that indicated they were on the third floor. "I wouldn't agree to go if I didn't want to, Antonio." Romano mumbled, trying to sound annoyed.

He heard Spain hum beside him, and the grip on his arm tightened. "I really love you, Lovi." Spain sighed happily, leaning in to give a small peck on his cheek.

Romano felt his heart leap in his chest, and he blushed a bright red. Rubbing his cheek as if to wipe the kiss off, he glared pointedly at the Spaniard and huffed. "S-sure..." He stammered in response.

The elevator doors opened in front of them, and the two of them stepped out into the hotel entrance. Amused, Spain pressed on. "Do you love me, Lovi?~"

"I- wait, what!?" Romano fumbled with his words, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Why the fuck would Spain ask that _now_!? He recomposed himself, clearing his throat before hesitantly nodding. "Y-yeah..." He trailed off.

Spain's grin widened, and he held Romano closer. "Can...you say it?~" He asked, feeling giddy.

Romano gulped and turned to walk away. "W-why would you ask that!?" He snapped as he made it to the automated sliding doors. Spain trailed behind him, frowning.

"It's not that bad, Lovi! Pleaseeeeee?~" He pleaded and looked at Romano earnestly.

Romano stopped and willed the rapid beating of his heart to calm. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands clamped up. It's not exactly like he's never said it before, he even could've sworn he just said it yesterday! He glared at Spain in disbelief and slowly, hesitantly nodded. Spain grinned his usual shit-eating grin, (Or so Romano called it) and waited. After clearing his throat and fumbling with his hands, Romano forced out the words. "I-I-I-I..." He began, mentally slapping himself for stutttering so many times. I mean, who was he kidding!? He was a goddamn _man_, for christ's sake! He urged on "L-Love..." came the second word.

Spain looked positively love-smitten, his gaze totally glued to Romano.

Feeling embarrassed, he blurted out the next word. "You!" Then ran out of the building. Spain stood there stunned for a moment, then ran to catch up with the Italian. "Are you fucking happy now!? Fucking bastard!" He yelled as they made their way to the car.

Spain only nodded, afraid that if he were to even open his mouth, he would only squeal in delight. Romano had such a cute reaction, it was as if he were just confessing his love to Spain.

Ignoring the guards that were watching them from afar, the two of them got into the car and drove away. Romano glanced back at the guards in the mirror and frowned. None of the bodyguards or whatever had been following them their entire stay. How had he not noticed this!? He then glanced at Spain, who seemed not to notice and was messing with the car's radio.

…

….Very weird, indeed.

~oO0Oo~

The entire drive to the beach was actually pretty nice, Romano had to admit. Spain wasn't a total idiot for once, and they mostly just talked.

If that was one thing Romano really liked about this trip, it was that him and Spain haven't talked about politics or economy with each other. Not once. It was nice to actually sound like a real couple.

Spain had rolled down the windows, and Romano sighed happily as the cool breeze hit his face. Spain had one hand on the wheel, the other had taken to holding Romano's hand. "I think America could actually use more credit." Spain said.

Romano glanced at him. "What?" He asked.

Spain smiled, glancing at Romano for a second, before returning his eyes to the road. "It actually is pretty beautiful out here." Spain replied, motioning towards the beach-like scenery. They were still heading toward a part of the beach that they went to last time, and Romano had to agree. It was pretty awesome.

Then Romano thought what day it was. It was a saturday. The last day on their little trip before they headed back to Europe. He wasn't exactly sad, it just made him wonder... would Spain still be as sweet as he was now? Would they go back to talking about politics and economy? _That_ thought made Romano upset. This meeting trip was different from others. Spain wasn't just about getting the meeting over with then spending time with Romano.

No- it was more like he was focusing all his attention on Romano, pampering him more than usual and spending every waking second telling him how cute he was or how much he loved him. Though he would hate to admit it, Romano kind of liked that. He liked all the attention he was getting.

"Ah hah!" Spain's voice brought Romano out of his thoughts. He looked at his surroundings and realized they had arrived at the beach. He opened the door and was immediately hit with the sound of waves and seagulls. He turned to Spain, who was busy taking their things out from the car.

"...You sure seem happy..." Romano muttered, eyeing Spain suspiciously.

"Hm? Of course I am! I get to spend the entire day with my lovely Lovi~" Spain exclaimed happily.

Romano blushed and turned away, slipping out of his shoes and stepping onto the sand barefoot. As him and Spain began to walk to the water together, Spain snickered. "W-what!?" Romano demanded, half glaring at the Spaniard.

Spain shook his head, taking Romano's hand in his. "Ah, I just remembered when you were small, you used to run around barefoot a lot." Spain sighed dreamily.

Romano rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks warm. "Shut up..." He murmured embarrassedly.

As they crossed the sandy beach and came to a rocky area, Spain suddenly stopped. Romano raised a brow, and followed suit. "What is it?" He asked, feeling worried by the expression on Spain's face.

The Spaniard just bit his lip, his face glowing red.

…

…

Well, _that _was new.

…

Romano gripped Spain's arm and eyed him nervously. "Antonio? Seriously, what's wrong?"

Spain met Romano's eyes, looking incredibly worried and nervous. This only scared Romano further. He slowly, gently wrapped his arms around Romano, holding him close.

"What the hell? What's with you?" Romano hissed against his shoulder, despite returning the embrace and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"God, you are so beautiful, Lovi." Spain suddenly murmured, threading his fingers into Romano's hair.

Romano blushed a deep red, but kept his mouth shut. Spain took a deep breath, exhaling against his ear and making him shiver. He forced himself to continue. "You're perfect. You're perfect and I love you more than anything else in this world. I can't even list things that I love about you, Lovi. I just love...you." He finished, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Romano blinked, his eyes feeling teary, though he was definitely _not_ crying! He held onto Spain in a desperate grasp, wishing he could never let go. He wished that they could spend eternity just holding onto each other like this. He also wished he knew why Spain was even doing something like this in the first place.

When Romano said nothing, he continued. "haha...I was sure I had memorized this enough, but right now, my mind's completely blank..." Spain gave a breathless laugh as Romano shifted uneasily in his arms. Spain pulled away just enough to press their lips together, the kiss lasting until Romano pulled away for air, then Spain dropped on one knee.

Romano's heart stopped. He felt, at that moment, that the entire world stopped.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, will you marry me?"

~oO0Oo~

"Boooooooo~" Italy said in a monotone voice, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Straighten up, Italy. That is highly inappropriate!" Austria snapped, taking a sip from his coffee.

Italy straightened up, a deep frown on his face. "It's not fair! How did you guys know about it anyway?~" He sighed.

"Ah, about that..." France chirped, stroking his chin as if there were a beard.

"We saved 'Toni's ass tons of times with that damned ring! He didn't even realize!" Prussia cackled, taking a swig from his beer. France nodded solemnly.

Italy blinked, utterly surprised. "You did?" He asked in disbelief.

Both nations nodded earnestly, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Well, that night at the restaurant, I think I did go a bit too far..." Prussia murmured, looking down into his cup of beer.

France nodded and placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder. "You sure did! Calling dear, poor Lovino a bitch! I'm surprised Antonio didn't rip your head off right then and there!" He cried.

Austria and Italy gasped, both could only imagine the consequences of such a thing! Italy leaned closer, his eyes wide. "He didn't do anything!?" He asked, seeming impressed.

"No, but he had this..._look_ in his eyes! If looks could kill, Prussia would've been sleeping with the fishes ages ago!" France shivered.

Prussia shook his head. "After I said that– I was only joking– but I was gonna punch him. I wasn't _really_ going to! But..." His look darkened and he frowned. "Antonio thought I really was going to do something. So after a terrifying threat-"

"To which you answered with a 'tsk'!" France interrupted knowingly.

"...Yeah..." He glared at France. "We left. It really wasn't supposed to go like that though, you see?" Prussia sighed and leaned back in his seat.

France nodded, folding his arms. "We only meant to drag him off so he could be alone, then we'd be able to give the ring back to him and laugh about him and his empty brain." France chuckled.

"But you didn't..." Austria pointed out, taking another sip from his coffee.

Prussia rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Well, of course we didn't! Romano wouldn't let him go! That's why I had to get physical and try to drag him out of that place and slip the ring and the box back into his pocket!"

"I bet he didn't even notice!" France said exasperatedly.

"So let me get this straight..." Germany suddenly chimed in, rubbing his temples irritably. "Spain's _wedding _ring fell out of his pocket at the dinner, so you two decided to return it to him..." Both France and Prussia nodded. "And you verbally threatened South Italy, his soon-to-be fiancé whilst trying to wrestle the ring back into his pocket?" Germany finished in disbelief.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Prussia murmured, looking down at his lap.

"We did it in the name of love?" France added, shrugging.

"You could've gotten _killed_ by Spain!" Austria snapped, placing his finished cup of coffee onto the table.

"But we didn't!" Prussia countered. "Sure, 'Toni sent me a couple messages, threatening me to never insult Romano or he'll make me eat my own dick..." Everyone paled, Italy even looked horrified. "But we didn't get injured or anything so it turned out okay." He grinned. "I'm so awesome, returning a ring that looked like it cost the poor bastard a fortune..."

"Oh god..." Austria gasped, his face contorted in terror.

"I wonder why Spain let you go..." Germany mused aloud. Prussia shrugged in response.

"Whatever...hopefully the poor bastard doesn't lose that fucking ring again..." Prussia shook his head solemnly. "Just imagine him! Getting on one knee and proposing, then not having the ring with him like some dumbass!" He cackled loudly.

France bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah...I really, really hope he'll do okay..." France murmured.

"I kinda want to go spy on them~" Italy whined, balancing a pen on his upper lip. "I wanna see how big brother Spain proposes, and how fratello reacts..."

France nodded and ran his fingers through his silky blond hair. "I agree! Why deny ourselves the pleasure of witnessing two nations bond together in matrimony?~" He said dramatically.

"Because Spain made it clear he didn't want to be interrupted. Isn't that right, Fel- Italy?" Germany reminded them and glanced at the small Italian beside him. "Besides, they aren't getting married right this _second_."

"Mm-hm, but still-!" Italy cried.

Prussia cackled and kicked his boots up on the table. "Man, 'Toni should've proposed in the middle of a fucking meeting!" He groaned dissappointedly.

"Yes...He could've done that, but then just imagine what Romano would do. He'd surely reject him immediately because he'd think it was a joke and not take it seriously." Austria pointed out.

…

…

All of them had to agree. It seems like that was exactly how the proposal would've gone. It was beyond them how Romano would be so unwilling to believe it was an actual proposal and not a trick. I mean, c'mon, with the amount of time and devotion they put into their relationship, it was hard to believe they weren't already married.

"They better invite me to their wedding..." Italy pouted.

"Yes, your brother wouldn't invited his own flesh and blood to his _wedding_." Germany rolled his eyes.

"He's mean! I doubt I'd get invited, let alone be best man!" Italy cried.

"I wonder when little Italy and Germany will get married?~" France suddenly pondered aloud, tapping his chin.

Italy blushed and Germany choked on his own spit simultaneously, both of them not knowing what to say.

Prussia grinned and nudged Germany's side teasingly. "Right! I was wondering the same thing! It's about time for Luddy here to get hitched!"

"I-um... I mean... I-I can't-" Germany stuttered, his entire face a bright red.

"Just let us know, and I promise I'll help out with the wedding plans." Austria interrupted, wearing a small smile.

Italy looked at Germany, his face red and his mouth open, still not knowing what to say.

Italy had never considered the possibility of marrying Germany. It sounded...

Intriguing.

~oO0Oo~

Romano lost the feelings in his legs. They felt numb, and he didn't dare to try and take a step back, mostly because he knew that if he did, he'd most likely fall back on his ass and totally ruin the moment.

Spain looked impossibly nervous and scared. Romano's never seen him like this. Spain was the sort of person to filter his emotions, never showing signs of weakness. It was that thought that made Romano realize that after all this time he's been with the Spanish nation, he's never seen him so worked-up and distressed. Their relationship was exactly what someone would sum up as 'opposites attract'. Romano was always frowning and angry, never really feeling up to smiling. Spain on the other hand, was an abundance of smiles and cheerfulness. He was rarely ever cross. That made Romano wonder, isn't Spain getting the better end of the deal here? After all, Romano loved...no – _adored_ – Spain's cheerfulness. What did Spain find attractive about him, though?

"L-Lovi...?" Spain's nervous voice shattered Romano's thoughts. The Spaniard was still on one knee, holding the small box with his mouth drawn in a tight line.

Romano tried his best to recompose himself and will the rapid beating of his heart to calm. "U-u-um..." He stammered, cursing at himself mentally. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His mouth ran dry, and his palms began to sweat. Spain was watching him intently and he began to panic.

_Did_ he want to marry Antonio? The answer was obviously a yes. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more. He swallowed a lump in his throat and forced the words to leave his mouth.

"Yes..." He more whispered than said. He swore that the entire world stopped and that he couldn't hear anything else besides Spain's shaky hand placing the ring on his finger. His breath caught in his throat and he felt tears prickling at the sides of his eyes. Spain looked the same, his eyes were glassy and his lip was trembling slightly.

After the ring was slid on properly, Spain stood up and wrapped his arms around Romano's shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. Neither of them uttered a word, they simply stood there on the beach, clinging to each other like the world depended on it. Romano nuzzled into Spain's neck, breathing in his earthy scent. Then he felt small droplets hit the back of his shoulder.

Spain was _crying_.

He clenched Spain's shirt tightly and heard a muffled sob. "...So happy..." Spain muttered against his neck as his shoulders shook.

Romano, too, felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He buried his face in Spain's neck and clenched his eyes shut. "...Love you...love you so much, Lovino..." Spain choked out.

"L-love you...too..." Romano heard himself say.

~oO0Oo~

"you know, you're surprisingly terrible at sensing the mood..." Spain mused aloud, a big grin across his face.

Romano sniffed and rolled his eyes that were a bit puffy from crying. "Shut up...how the fuck was I supposed to know..." He murmured.

Spain chuckled and sniffled too. "Still, I gave plenty of hints! I tried so hard, Lovi!" He said happily.

They were currently on their way back to their hotel, taking all sorts of short-cuts to get there faster. It was a shame that they really didn't spend enough time at the beach at all, and that the only thing they did there was cry and slobber all over each other.

…

Okay, maybe not slobber, but you get the point.

Romano sank lower in the passengers seat, feeling Spain's fingers gently rubbing circles on his hand and ring finger.

His heart fluttered and he smiled as he glanced at Spain. His face was focused, concentrating on driving. He could hardly believe he was going to _marry_ Spain, that Spain was going to be his husband. It's not like he hasn't _thought_ about marrying him... After all, they spent so much time together and Spain already treated him like his husband. Which reminds him...

"So let me get this straight..." Romano began, clearing his throat.

Spain blinked and glanced at him. "Hm?"

"You were extra nice and intimate, _and_ romantic...only for me to say yes to your proposal?" Romano said in disbelief.

Spain paused for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in deep thought. "N-no, the point was to make you realize what a great guy I am. I thought I sort of did all that stuff with you all the time anyway." Spain laughed and gave Romano a sideways glance. "I thought it wasn't working at first because I thought you were so used to it!"

Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "Antonio, you were a tad too romantic and intimate." He murmured.

Spain's smile faltered, but he gave Romano an apologetic smile. "Ah, s-sorry about that..."

Romano stared at Spain for a moment, before smiling. "I kinda liked it." He said softly, probably surprising Spain with his sudden change in attitude.

"Oh my god..." Spain murmured, his eyes focused on the road.

Romano sat up some and frowned. "W-what?"

He felt his fingers being squeezed by Spain's hand. "I need to get us to the hotel _now_." Spain said determinedly.

"W-what?" Romano stared at Spain in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I love you so much right now. That's why." Spain replied matter-of-fact.

Romano then decided that being in love with Spain was the best thing in the world. He made something as complex and scary as being in love with someone sound so natural. Like him loving Romano was the most natural thing in the world. Romano had to admit, a lot of times he felt he didn't deserve such unconditioned feelings from someone as amazing as Spain. But he always got upset if Romano even mentioned it. Romano can't even remember how many times Spain had held him so tight, he thought his lungs were being crushed. With Spain repeating over and over that Romano was the greatest thing that could happen to him, and that it was Spain that didn't deserve his love.

"Lovi? We're here." Spain's voice snapped Romano from his thoughts.

"O-oh..." Romano blushed lightly, looking down at his lap. How long has Spain been trying to talk to him!?

"Lovi? Hey, Lovino." Spain tried again, clasping his hand tightly in his. "Are you okay? Are you feeling ill?" He asked nervously. "Y-you're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Romano stared at Spain in astonishment. Here he was thinking just how lucky and happy he was, and Spain thinks he might actually back out?

Oh hell no!

He reached over and pinched Spain's cheek roughly, which made him yelp out in pain. "Oww! Wovi! Why do you do dhat~?" He blubbered as he rubbed his cheek.

"Because you have the gall to even consider me not wanting to...to..." He murmured angrily.

Spain paused, then gave a small smile. "To marry me?" He asked hopefully.

Romano felt his cheeks warm, and he nodded numbly. Hearing Spain say it made his heart flutter. He cringed at the thought that he was acting like a virgin-high school girl, but it was true. He wanted to kiss Spain so badly right now, to have him surrounding his entire being.

That was when Spain leaned over and gave Romano a small peck on the lips. He caressed his cheek lovingly and grinned. "Lovino Vargas, you are so cute." He sighed happily.

Romano rolled his eyes, pretending that his stomach had not just did a flip. "W-whatever, bastard... I'm _not_ cute!" He snapped.

Spain only chuckled, and opened the door to get out of the rented car. "Well, _not_-cute Vargas, I would like to spend lots of quality time with you in our hotel room. If that's okay with you~" He cooed, adding extra emphasis on 'quality time'.

Romano blushed a dark red, and he stepped out of the car a little more eager than he would've liked. "Perverted bastard..." He mumbled.

"Oh, definitely." Spain smirked and winked as he closed the door and locked the car.

Damn. He sure knew how to get Romano riled up. They walked side-by-side up to their hotel room, every now and then letting their fingers brush together. Romano was actually surprised Spain didn't jump him in the elevator.

…

Anyway, when they got to their hotel room, Spain tossed his coat and keys to the small desk in the corner of the room and kicked off his shoes. Romano slowly pulled off his shoes, glancing at Spain and hoping he'd be able to see him get undressed.

He did. Spain noticed Romano's hungry eyes on him, and smirked. He ran his fingers over his chest teasingly and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Once that was done, he slid the shirt off carefully and revealed a toned chest. He tried hard not to laugh when he heard Romano inhale sharpely.

"Lovi? What about you?" He asked lustfully, licking his lips as he approached Romano.

"A-ah...um...yeah." Romano seemed to snap from his thoughts and fumbled to pull off his shirt. Spain got down on his knees in front of him and began unbuttoning his pants. "Antonio...you don't have to do that..." Romano murmured embarrassedly.

Spain hummed and paused, glancing up at Romano. "You look so cute right now... I want to see more." Romano gulped audibly when he noticed the mischievous glint in Spain's eyes. He slowly tangled his fingers in Spain's hair and leaned his head back.

Seeming satisfied with that, Spain continued undoing Romano's pants, pulling them down and off. He licked his lips hungrily when the prominent bulge strained against Romano's underwear, the tip already wet with precum. "Someone's eager~" Spain chuckled and rubbed the tip through the fabric.

"O-oh..." Romano's hips jerked forward, wanting more. "Mm~"

"Oh Lovi. You're so beautiful. I could look at you all day." Spain smiled lightly, glancing up at him.

Romano was breathing faster, his cheeks flushed a bright red. "S-shut up...!" He growled. "S-stop staring and hurry the fuck up!"

"Mm-Hm~" Spain hummed in agreement, and pulled the underwear off, taking his cock in his hands and licking the tip.

"A-ahh...!" Romano moaned and clenched Spain's hair tightly.

Taking that as a plea for more, Spain allowed Romano to sink further into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the underside. He encouraged Romano to thrust into his mouth, hoping to bring him more pleasure.

"Just like that...fuck..." Romano sighed and tipped his head back.

Spain hummed, sending vibrations down Romano's cock. Soon, Romano was a writhing, panting mess. Begging to let Spain make him cum. Spain pulled away, licking the sides of his dick thoroughly, before sucking and licking his balls. He let one of his fingers lightly trace his twitching hole, making Romano yelp.

"Oh my god...D-do it...fucking do it already!" He groaned.

Instead of pushing him over the edge, Spain pulled away, panting slightly. "Not...yet..." He breathed, wiping his mouth as he stood up.

Romano swore he could've punched Spain's lights out then and there.

…

But he didn't. Because the next thing Spain did was just so endearing, Romano thought he had melted inside.

He took Romano's hand in his own, the one that had the brand new ring rested on its finger, and kissed it lovingly. He pulled and held Romano so close and tenderly, Romano's heart beat faster than he ever thought possible. "I love you, Lovino. I can't even describe how much I love you. I can't even list all the things I love about you. I want to make this night special...is there anything specific you want?" Spain said, showering his face in kisses.

Romano thought for a moment, running through the fantasies in his head. He gripped Spain's shoulder, and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "I want you." He whispered.

It was a simple request, something Spain could do with his eyes closed and one hand tied behind his back. But the _way_ it was proposed, that got to Spain. A hot, seductive voice and a delicious body pressing against you, grinding against your cock – that was what made something snap in Spain's mind.

Romano let out a small yelp as he was grabbed and pulled into a passionate make out session with Spain. His head felt light and all the blood in his body raced down to his cock, which was still rock hard. Their tongues tangled and explored each others mouths, not seeming to find any specific rhythm. Spain's mouth soon left Romano's, and he began kissing and sucking his neck, wanting to leave a mark and claim him as his. Then he was pushed onto his back on the bed, Spain hovering over him.

Romano heard a soft growl as he began grinding his hips into Spain's, hoping to get the spaniard riled up enough to get done with the fore-play and just fuck him already. He was warned with a quick, lazy bite to his shoulder, successfully making him moan aloud in pain.

Things were getting heated, and Romano swallowed nervously when he felt Spain slick up his fingers in saliva, then rub his entrance. "Damn. You seem tighter than usual..." Spain commented, nipping Romano's ear.

"A-ahh~ Shut up...i-it's you!" Romano snapped irritably.

He couldn't even correct himself. Spain's face lit up considerably, and he rewarded him by suddenly shoving two fingers inside of him. "Ahh! S-so good!" Romano moaned loudly, bucking his hips properly.

Spain licked his lips and pushed Romano's legs further apart, allowing him more access. "I want to see everything, I want to watch your expression the moment I enter you." Spain explained as Romano gave him a questioning glare.

Sighing, he nodded and reached down. Spain's eyes widened and he froze as he watched Romano stretch his entrance, showing him his twitching hole, waiting to be filled with Spain's cock.

"...Oh fuck that's hot..." Spain murmured absentmindedly, watching the show.

Romano moaned and turned away, his face a brilliant shade of red. "J-just...do it! I want it~" Romano whined, mentally punching himself for pleading in such a needy voice.

Spain seemed to love it, however, and was already preparing his saliva-slicked cock to enter Romano. He gripped both of Romano's legs, pushing them up and exposing his entrance more. "You're so beautiful, Lovi." Spain murmured, staring at the delicious display in front of him. Romano clenched his eyes shut and nodded, wanting just to feel the pleasurable sensation that was Spain.

Feeling just about ready to lose it, Spain began pushing in carefully, groaning as the muscles began pulling at his dick. He wondered if Romano was prepared enough, and was about to ask, until Romano pressed his hips against Spain's, his dick sliding the rest of the way inside.

"Ahhh~" Romano moaned and wrapped his arms around Spain's neck. "M-more...!" He begged.

"Yeah..." Spain agreed, and pulled out just enough so he could slam back into the amazing heat.

"Fuck yes! Just like that...!" Romano yelped, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"Ahh fuck.." Spain groaned and thrusted into him again, leaning down to take one of the Italian's nipples into his mouth. A small moan was heard above him as he sucked and lapped at the bud, his dick being squeezed tighter. He hadn't thought it possible to make Romano even more horny.

He slammed himself into Romano again, savoring the pleasurable feeling building in the pit of his stomach. Soon, Romano was rocking his hips back into his, letting his cock sink deeper inside of him. "O-oh...! It's so good, so fucking good!" Romano moaned loudly. "Ah! 'T-tonio...! Gonna cum already~!"

Spain took to stroking Romano's cock while he pounded into him, continuing to hit his prostate on each thrust. Romano was obviously ready to cum, his cock was purple-red, and he was writhing on the bed, begging Spain to let him cum. The thing that got Spain the most was the screams he made when Spain hit his prostate just right, and ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock simultaneously. Romano's back would arch, and he would grip onto Spain's shoulders for dear life.

"T-too much! Ahh~ 's too fucking good~!" Romano blubbered, having just endured a specially hard thrust to his prostate.

Spain growled, and he connected their lips sloppily. He was about to cum, and he wanted Romano breathless, unable to handle his orgasm. He rammed into Romano one last time, and that tipped them both over.

"A-Anto-AAHHH~!" Romano screamed as he came hard. Thick, white cum spurting from his cock and splattering all over his stomach and chest, stray flecks getting on Spain's body as well.

Spain let out a loud moan, and he came deep inside Romano, filling him.

The two of them laid in a sloppy mess on the bed, breathing heavily. When Spain finally had enough energy to pull out, he took satisfaction in watching as his cum seeped out of Romano's abused hole and pooled around his legs.

"You were amazing, my love~" Spain sighed breathlessly, cuddling up to Romano.

But there was no response, and he looked at the italian curiously, only to see him sleeping peacefully, thoroughly sex-spent. A smile stretched across Spain's tired face, and he kissed Romano once more, before nuzzling into his shoulder.

There were many reasons he loved Romano. This was one of them. The one where he got to just stare at Romano after such an intimate act. When Romano would wake up the next morning and not know Spain had stared at him until he fell asleep, which would sometimes lasts a long, long time. When Romano would have no idea that during those times, Spain would think that Romano was the most precious person in the world to him, and that he loved him more than all the stars in the night sky. That Romano was someone he loved and trusted more than anyone he's ever met in his entire life. And that's saying something, because he's lived a long, long time and has met more people than he could ever even hope to remember.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter! I honestly feel a bit ashamed of writing such cheesy stuff, but you liked it, right? Right? Anyway, I'll start working on the next and last chapter immediately and probably post my newest fanfic in a couple days... Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is folks. The last chapter for this story. I think I will make a sequel to this, if you guys want me to. I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I don't have the time to edit it, I'm afraid. So if you see some mistakes, just let me know and I'll try and fix them when I can. RxR and I hope you like it!

* * *

Waking up in Spain's arms was probably the best feeling in the world to Romano. Normally, he probably would've freed himself from Spain's grasp and let him sleep while he went to the bathroom, took a shower and then watched some TV. But as he lay there, his head on Spain's chest and hearing his heartbeat, Romano couldn't bring himself to move. Spain was lightly snoring and had an arm slung over Romano's waist.

Romano couldn't help but smile at the way Spain's hair was thrown in different directions. He probably looked a mess too, but Spain never seemed to mind. He nuzzled into Spain's chest and closed his eyes, feeling the ring on his finger that reminded him of yesterday's events. Then his mind began to wander. Spain had _proposed_ to Romano. He had gotten down on one knee and asked him to marry him! Just thinking about it made Romano want to throw his arms around Spain's neck and kiss him to death.

Just when he was becoming very tempted to do so, Spain's eyes fluttered open. The moment he groggily laid eyes on Romano, a big smile spread across his face. "Hello there~" He said happily.

Romano frowned and blushed, but looked up to face Spain regardless. "It's good afternoon, you bastard." He countered.

Spain chuckled and placed one hand on top of the Italian's head, gently stroking it. "Ah...I suppose it is." He nodded.

Relaxing into the warmth of Spain's finger's, Romano sighed happily. "Can't we just stay here the entire day?" He could still hear Spain's rhythmic heart beat.

"You know I would love nothing more, but we do have a meeting today, Lovi." Spain said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Romano didn't say anything. They had missed a meeting already, so there was no point in arguing. He reached over the bedside table and grabbed his cell phone, checking it. No messages, but it was almost noon. He heaved a sigh and glanced at the Spaniard.

"No helping it, huh?" Spain smiled sadly and sat up, making Romano sit up as well. "You're always so beautiful in the mornings, Lovi~" Spain cooed, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Romano blushed and fumbled to untangle himself from the blankets so he could get off of Spain's lap. He heard Spain laugh softly, and shot him a glare. "S-shut up!" He grumbled.

Once the blankets were off and they were able to get out of the bed, Spain stretched and yawned, walking over to his suitcase to retrieve fresh clothes. Romano watched him, wishing they could just climb back into the bed and snuggle each other until the trip was over.

…

…

He cringed at such a sappy, girlish thought.

…

"Shower, or bath?" Spain asked excitedly, which was making Romano suspicious of his joyful mood.

"...Shower." He murmured hesitantly.

Spain beamed, nodding and walking into the bathroom, probably expecting Romano to follow him. But Romano just stood there. He hadn't talked to his brother in a while, and though he usually called him annoying and stupid, he was getting worried. Why hadn't Feli contacted him? Or, at the very least, text him?

He shook those thoughts away and walked briskly to the bathroom, where he found Spain already in the shower. He looked down to his ring and felt himself smile. Spain hadn't let up on the overly affectionate mission, and Romano was relieved and happy about that.

Reaching out, he flushed the toilet and the shriek that filled his ears made his smile break out into a wide grin.

~oO0Oo~

"But Luddy~! I wanna ask him how it went!" Italy cried, tugging on the German man's sleeve.

"I already told you no! If you call, he's going to realize we all already know!" Germany grumbled angrily.

"Mm-hm~ 'Toni told me he wanted to announce it. With Romano's consent, of course." France chimed.

Italy frowned and folded his arms. "When is the meeting? This is taking too long..." He pouted.

Germany checked the watch on his wrist, looking slightly annoyed. "In about another half hour..." He murmured.

Italy whined again and kicked his feet back and forth, resting his chin on the table. "It should go by faster!"

"I want to see how these events turn out as well, little Italy~ But we'll just have to be patient~" France chirped happily.

Germany simply nodded, figuring that would be the best response to the Italian's whining. Seeming to listen to the Frenchman, Italy quieted and resorted to doodling on some nearby papers.

"Other nations should be coming in soon..." France murmured, glancing at the door. Germany knew this too. It would normally be either Switzerland or Japan that came early.

~oO0Oo~

"Hey...Lovi?" Spain asked hesitantly. He currently had the Italian pressed against the wall of the shower, his face buried in his neck.

"W-what?" Romano stammered, shivering when Spain's fingers glided along his skin.

"I was just thinking...w-wouldn't it be good if we told your brother about our engagement?" Spain questioned nervously.

Romano pulled away slightly, a small frown on his face. "You mean if _you_ told bastards like Prussia and France!" He said angrily.

Spain gulped and pressed on. "Ah, well – yes...but it would be good if they knew! We can't just one day _be_ married! Don't you want our friends and family to be at our wedding?"

Romano's eyes narrowed, and his frown deepened. "You even want that weird brother of yours to come?" He murmured softly.

"Portugal?" Spain blinked questioningly. "Well...yes, that would be cool if he came to our wedding..."

After a pause, Romano sighed again, wrapping his arms around Spain's neck. He pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his lips. "...I-if you really want to...t-then I guess I don't mind..." He muttered, his cheeks turning a light red.

"Really!?" Spain exclaimed, returning the kiss excitedly. "Oh, thank you Lovi! I love you~!" He cooed, smothering Romano in hugs and kisses.

"Ah! J-just cut it out already – and the water is getting cold!" Romano growled, blushing a dark red.

"Ah, should we get out now?" Spain smiled, nuzzling into the back of Romano's neck. "...Or I could squeeze a five minute session in?~" He added, kissing his neck.

Suddenly jumping up and out of the tub, Romano wrapped a towel around himself and shot his lover a glare. "You...! Don't be so full of yourself!" He growled.

Spain raised a brow, smirking. "You don't think I can?~" He teased.

Romano blushed a bright red and rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "Like fucking hell you can!" Spain heard him shout from the other room.

Romano had just finished pulling the tie tighter around his neck when Spain came out of the bathroom, looking slightly disappointed.

"You're so mean Lovi~ Leaving me in there all by myself!~" He whined as he dragged himself to his suitcase.

Romano rolled his eyes and glanced at him, blushing slightly. "If I _had_ stayed in there with you Id've been molested."

Spain gasped and looked offended. "_Molested_!? Lovi, I'd never molest you unless you wanted it!" He cried.

"...Oh, yeah..._even better_." Romano said sarcastically.

"I-isn't it?"

"..."

"Lovi?"

"...E-even so...! W-we have more important things to do other than touching each other all goddamn day!" Romano murmured quickly. "A-and put some clothes on, Antonio!"

Spain blinked and smiled, pulling out a dress shirt and some slacks. "Ah, of course. I was thinking it was a bit chilly in here~"

"...Idiot..." Romano muttered under his breath.

Spain chuckled and dressed himself, glancing back at the bed when he was done. "Ah – um... Lovi?" He asked nervously.

Romano glanced at him questioningly, pausing putting on his shoes.

"...You're not afraid of what other people might say? Italy's not exactly that welcoming to gay couples..." Spain said softly.

Romano frowned, then finished tying the laces on his shoes. He got up and walked briskly to were Spain was sitting on the edge of the bed, plopping down beside him. "L-look...You always protected me before, and I'm grateful for that, but..." He trailed off, licking his lips nervously. "You really don't need to worry about me anymore. I can handle it. No matter how many people disagree with this, or judge us, I can bear it...A-as – as long as I'm with you..."

Romano could've sworn that that was the most embarrassing thing he's ever said. **EVER**.

While Romano was cringing and thinking he should just bury a hole to jump into, Spain was feeling unbelievably touched.

_His_ Romano – his _Lovi – _saying those things like that. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever witnessed.

"O-oh my god, Lovi..." Spain breathed out happily.

"C-calm down, bastard! I-it's not that big of a deal! I'd expect you to do the same for me...!" Romano snapped, blushing like crazy.

"I would! I definitely would! I'd do anything for you, my Lovi!~" Spain said earnestly, wrapping his arms around the Italian. "I-I'm just really, really happy right now... I don't know what to do or say...!"

Romano rolled his eyes and lightly patted the Spaniard on the back. "Well, I thought it was the most _obvious_ thing to do, but then again you're a brainless idiot so I won't blame you..."

"So mean!~"

"Oh, just get over here and kiss me already, d-dammit!" Romano growled, glaring at Spain.

"Hehe~ Okay~"

~oO0Oo~

By the time Spain and Romano got to the meeting, nations were slowly flooding in. They came across Belgium, who smiled and stared at them with a glint in her eyes.

Which made Romano seriously uncomfortable...

As they took their seats, Romano shifted ever so slightly closer to Spain. "Lovi? Are you okay?" Spain whispered worriedly.

"A-ah... yeah – um...j-just a _little_ nervous..." Romano answered, glaring at the table.

Spain chuckled softly. "So cute~ Don't worry my love. I promise nothing's going to go wrong." He said assuringly.

"Ciao fratello!~" Italy sang as he ran over to them. Spain felt slightly disappointed when Romano scooted away a bit.

"Hola Feli, how are you?" Spain greeted him cheerfully.

"Hehe~ I'm good! I see you and fratello are getting along nicely~" Italy remarked, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

Romano spluttered and glared at his brother. "W-we are not..! Why are you even talking to us in the first place!?" Romano snapped.

"I can't talk to my older brother?" Italy frowned, tilting his head in mock confusion.

"Ugh...just go before you give me a headache..." Romano sighed, shooing his younger brother away.

"Ve...alright then~ Talk to you after the meeting then!" He chirped happily, then turned and skipped away.

Skipped away. That boy was as gay as they come.

…

…

And Romano would think that he himself was pretty gay...

Did it run in the family?

_Oh, the **horror**_.

"Lovi? Are you sure you're okay? You're staring off into space..." Spain asked, lightly touching Romano's arm.

Romano sighed exasperatedly. "I guess so...I just have a lot of things on my mind..."

"Ah, well – don't worry! I know just the cure for that!~" Spain beamed.

"W-what is that?" Romano asked, unsure.

"Alright then~ ready?" Romano nodded.

"**Fusososososososososososo**!~"

…

Romano couldn't decide if he should bang his own forehead on the table, or Spain's. Multiple nations turned their way and stared. Anyone would, if they had heard that terrible chant.

Still, Romano felt just the slightest bit better now.

…

…

_Slightest._

…

"Everyone here? Alright!~" America shouted from the other side of the room, on the other side of the table. "Let's get started!"

Romano sighed and slumped in his seat, preparing himself for a long and boring meeting. Spain just yawned and looked like he could pass out any second.

"Germany's first, (as always) but first, I believe I heard a very interesting rumor that I think needs to be addressed!" America kept talking, shooting a wide smile at Spain and Romano.

"Yes!~ I do believe so too!~" Italy chirped. "Anything you want to share, big brother Spain? Fratello?~"

Romano sat in his seat frozen.

T-that-

that...

little...

_**Shit!**_

Romano glared at his brother menacingly, feeling the heat in his cheeks warm as everyone's stares continued piercing right through him.

"Ah...c-calm down, my love... let me handle this..." Spain whispered, gently placing his hands on Romano's shoulders.

"You fucking better you goddamn fucking idiot!" Romano seethed.

Spain wanted to comment on how his little Lovi looked so adorable just then. With his glowing red cheeks, his pouty lips and what looked to be watery eyes.

…

That could get him killed, though...so he didn't.

Romano watched nervously as Spain stood from his seat and looked around the room, a big grin on his face.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, since I think _most_ of you know already..." He glanced at Italy and America suspiciously. "...I would like to announce that Lo- _South_ Italy and I are engaged~" He said happily, his smile widening.

Romano sank down in his seat as everyone turned and stared at him. He desperately wished he could just cover his face or hide underneath the table...

But then everyone clapped.

Which kinda made it even more embarrassing, if that was possible.

…

Then Romano heard Spain's light chuckle and his hands grasping his shoulders gently. "Muchas gracias~" He said over the noise.

After the clapping had died down, Italy spoke. "Ve~ It's about time, fratello! I was wondering when you were gonna get hitched~"

England nodded and looked up to them, frowning. "Yes...It was quite annoying. We were starting to place bets on when you would be getting wed." He murmured.

"ARTHUR OWES ME $500!" America shouted happily.

"Bloody hell! Just shut it!" England hissed.

"Congratulations, Spain and South Italy..." Germany sighed from across the table.

"Yes! Congratulations!~" Poland chirped.

Spain was the only one saying thank you to all the nations that congratulated them. Romano was just too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'd say in celebration, that the meeting be cancelled!~" Italy sang loudly.

"W-what? N-no-" Germany begun, but everyone seemed to agree, Chairs scraped the floor and feet shuffled out of the room before Germany could regain order.

"Did...did you do that on purpose?" Germany frowned at Italy once most of the nations had left.

"Ehehe~" Italy giggled. "It's our last day, I want to celebrate with my older brother and his fiancė~" Italy said happily.

Germany sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "In other words, you're going to get plastered..."

Italy patted Germany's shoulder and laughed. "Silly Luddy! Of course I'm not~!" He smiled brightly.

…

Romano was starting to feel disgusted by their open display of affection, and turned his attention to Spain, who simply _radiated _with happiness.

"...A-Antonio?" Romano murmured.

"Hm? Yes, my love?"

"D-does this mean...it's official?"

"Hmm...yes, I suppose it does." Spain replied happily.

"O-oh..." Romano blushed and looked at the ground. So this wedding thing was really happening...

"Are you happy about it, my love?" Spain asked, leaning closer.

"U-um...Yes, actually... I'm really happy." Romano said breathlessly.

"Ah, me too~ I'm extremely happy~" Spain said happily.

Their little conversation didn't get very far though. Italy and Germany came walking up to them, a big grin on Italy's face.

"So, do you want to celebrate, fratello?" He asked hopefully. "I can call up Belgium and Netherlands!~"

"I don't think _he_ has anything too kind to say." Spain smiled, putting an arm over Romano.

Romano sighed and glanced at Spain suspiciously. "Ignore him. Yes, I think that'll be alright..."

"I can't believe we had a meeting scheduled today and it was dismissed...We didn't even cover national debts!" Germany interrupted.

"Ahaha~ It's fine, we all know we owe each other lots of money, no need to remind us!~" Italy chirped happily.

"Well, if you two would excuse us~" Spain suddenly said, gently pulling Romano towards the door. "I think we'd both like to retire."

Romano simply frowned and let Spain continue dragging him out of the room.

"Okay!~ Just make sure you come to the small party I'll throw!~" Italy called out to them as the doors closed.

That was when Spain let out a heavy sigh, slumping onto Romano's shoulder. "A-ah! W-what? What are you doing, you bastard!?" Romano mumbled, trying to gently push Spain off of him.

"Its just...I was very nervous...haha.." Spain murmured against his shoulder. "Let me just calm down for a second..."

After a moment, Romano stopped struggling against Spain's embrace and instead rested a hand on his back, patting him gently. "...I-I thought you were pretty cool..." He told him hesitantly.

"Ahahaha...Thank you, Lovi~ I really tried!" Spain chuckled.

"You didn't let me finish. I said I thought you were pretty cool, but you were a complete dork also." Romano clarified.

"Ah...is that so?"

"It is too so."

…

…

…

And they stood there in quietly for a moment or two. Not exactly wanting to ruin the peaceful silence that fell.

That is, until they began hearing some suspiciously odd noises coming from the meeting room. It definitely sounded like Italy and Germany were doing _something_ in there...

Romano quickly turned to Spain, his face contorted in disgust. "Let's get the hell out of here. Now." He said urgently, tugging Spain away from the door. Spain followed him obediently.

…

But he had to admit, the noises Italy made compared to Romano's weren't as sexy. Romano's was definitely sexier.

…

~oO0Oo~

As they entered their hotel room, Romano felt a great relief. The meeting wasn't actually that bad, instead of the mock and laughter he had expected, they got congratulated.

Romano glanced to see Spain taking off his coat and loosening his tie. He too, looked relieved.

"Haah...Then tomorrow we have a plane ride back to our individual countries..." Spain sighed.

Romano kicked off his shoes and bit his lip. "...I can just check in with my boss then fly over..." He suggested.

Spain chuckled softly. "Ah, If it's okay with you, I'd love to visit _you_, Lovi~" He said happily.

Romano blinked confusedly. "Why?"

"Because! Taking two plane trips in such a short period of time would be tiring for you! I'd rather you rest." Spain urged.

Romano could feel his cheeks warming. Spain was so considerate...

"...I-if...if that's what you want to do, then go ahead." Romano huffed, embarrassed.

"I shall~" Spain agreed happily.

…

…

"S-so...when exactly do you want to...t-to plan the wedding...?" Romano murmured shyly.

"Hm? Ah, are you excited, my love?" Spain said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Romano's cheek. "We could right now, if you want to~"

Romano blushed and shook his head. "L-later... I need to text Feli." He muttered, pulling out his phone and searching for his brother's contact number.

Spain yawned and checked his watch. "Say, I think it's about time for us to take a siesta, don't you think?" Spain asked Romano sleepily.

After he finished his text and sent it, Romano raised a brow at Spain. "You wanna take a siesta _now_!?" He asked in disbelief.

Spain blinked confusedly. "Ah...yes? I want to relax and lay beside you, my love~"

After a moments pause, Romano sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "...D-dammit...when you put it like that..." He murmured embarrassedly.

Spain grinned as Romano climbed in the bed with him, curling up next to him and resting his head on his chest. Spain's arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as he sighed in relief.

"...I love you." Spain murmured, breaking the peaceful silence.

Romano was contentedly listening to Spain's heartbeat, the sound like a melodic gentle tick of a clock. Only, it wasn't annoying at all – it was calming and warming at the same time.

"...I love you too." Romano muttered softly.

In this fancy hotel, in this big American city that they'll be flying out of tomorrow, Romano had to admit that Spain had definitely spoiled him. He'd always spoiled him. Anything Romano could ever ask for or need, Spain would work hard to get it. He'd always be there for Romano.

As Spain's breath evened out and he started snoring lightly, Romano couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This is probably the one and only thing Spain would ever ask of Romano – To love him and be loved by him. For him to be by his side forever. That sounded like something he'd be more than happy to fulfill.


End file.
